A Realidade das Coisas
by Aerielz
Summary: Um ano depois dos acontecimentos de Countdown, Beckett aparece na porta de Castle no meio da noite enquanto ele escreve. No outro dia, alguém importante morre e lembranças são desencadeadas, amizades são colocadas a prova e a realidade fica insuportável.
1. Coisas de Escritor

_**Capítulo 1 – Coisa de escritor**_

* * *

_"Ela acordou devagar, suavemente. Antes de abrir seus olhos, pode perceber a claridade e o calor da luz do dia que ainda começava atingindo seu corpo. Nikki esboçou um sorriso, ainda anestesiada pelo sono. Os lençóis de altíssima qualidade da cama onde acordara pareciam acariciar sua pele. Os travesseiros a sua volta macios como plumas. Se movimentando levemente, no entanto, ela podia sentir a melhor parte de estar onde estava: o calor dos braços de Rook esquentando seu corpo antes tão gelado. Da mesma forma como ela abraçara um dos travesseiros, ele se mantinha abraçado a ela, com as pernas entrelaçadas às suas. Ela segurou a mão dele, trazendo-a mais para perto de seu peito e ele se aprumou à nova posição. Nada no mundo poderia tê-la acalmado mais do que ouvir a respiração de Jameson Rook em seu pescoço."_

* * *

Eles desceram o elevador num silêncio que durou menos do que Beckett gostaria.

– Você não pode estar arrumada assim para ir a lugar nenhum. – Ele pressionou.

– Você não desiste, não é?

– É claro que não. Quem desiste não consegue o que quer. – Castle retrucou, virando o rosto para encará-la sem encontrar o sorriso irônico de sempre.

– O que houve?

Foi a vez de Beckett se virar. Seu semblante não parecia nem um pouco amigável. O mau humor praticamente emanava de seu olhar.

– Deixe de ser curioso. Do contrário vou perguntar o que você pretende fazer hoje.

Ele se calou, jogando as mãos para cima num sinal de rendição. Por mais que o humor da detetive lhe metesse medo, o seu próprio não era muito melhor.  
As intenções de Castle para a noite eram as mais simples possíveis. Depois de um dia infernal de trabalho, com direito a perseguições e tiroteios, o escritor só queria tomar um banho rápido e dormir. Dormir até que pudesse simplesmente acordar no outro dia, com sorte, com um humor melhor. Com mais sorte ainda, o sono traria alguns sonhos, e esses sonhos desbloqueariam sua criatividade.

Ele acreditava ser mais fácil ganhar na loteria.

Fazia dois meses, naquele dia, que ele não escrevia uma única palavra.

Beckett, no entanto, tinha outras ideias para a noite. Fazia, naquele dia, um ano de namoro com Josh.

O elevador finalmente chegou ao térreo. Ambos sabiam do frio que fazia na Big Apple naquele inverno. De congelar os ossos, chegava a doer. Mesmo assim, a surpresa foi grande e desagradável quando, ao abrir a porta da frente, viram os flocos brancos passearem pelo céu, tingindo o cenário de branco. A não ser que você olhasse no chão. Em New York, a neve que caia no chão se tornava suja, acabando com a fantasia de um branco pacífico.

Beckett deu o primeiro passo para fora do prédio, mas parou imediatamente. Talvez esperar que a neve parasse não fosse uma má ideia. Ela trincou os dentes, e Castle a viu colocar os braços em frente ao peito, se encolhendo em defesa do vento cortante. O casaco que vestia não estava sendo o suficiente. A neve caia levemente, mas ainda assim, o frio era intenso. O escritor não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar o próprio casaco, colocando-o sobre os ombros da detetive.

– Castle, não… – Ela começou, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não aceitar a gentileza. Quando se virou para encará-lo, encontrou um olhar preocupado sustentando o seu. Ela sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça. Exatamente que memórias e imagens vinham à tona quando a temperatura ficava abaixo de zero. Não importava se estavam dentro de casa ou no carro, completamente seguros, ambos se tornavam apreensivos quando ficava muito frio. Esse era um dos poucos traumas que Beckett admitia carregar. – Obrigada… – Ela finalizou, apenas.

– Sempre – Respondeu Castle, revelando seu habitual sorriso de canto.

Estavam a menos de cem metros do carro. Não iriam congelar na caminhada, tão pouco estava frio o suficiente para que isso acontecesse. De qualquer forma, a sensação estava longe de ser boa.

Beckett retribuiu seu sorriso. Deixou-se inclusive rir um pouco do modo como ele a olhava fixamente antes de sentir suas bochechas corarem. Era sempre muito raro vê-lo sério daquela forma e ela apreciava as oportunidades quando elas surgiam. Virou o rosto de lado, sem conseguir esconder a satisfação.

– Vamos, Castle… – Ela ajeitou o casaco dele em seus ombros, sentindo que ele barrava o frio de forma bem vinda e seguindo em direção ao Crown Vic.

Castle continuou parado, observando-a caminhar pela calçada. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso. A neve caia nos cabelos castanhos e compridos de Beckett como se estivesse chovendo isopor. Alguns flocos grudavam nos fios, no casaco preto, alguns acariciavam seu rosto, gelados como as mãos da morte. Kate parecia não se importar. A morte já não a incomodava mais.

Castle sentiu as palavras voltarem em torrente à sua cabeça. Aquele era o mesmo ângulo em que ele a observara naquele primeiro caso, fazendo com que Nikki Heat nascesse e se transformasse em sua melhor personagem. Agora, estando no terceiro livro, ele sentiu novamente, na mesma cena, a poesia e o significado implícito. Alguma coisa mudara, entretanto. Kate sentou-se no banco no motorista enquanto ele continuava a observar, e ele percebeu o quanto a passagem do tempo com certeza o ajudara: há três anos, ela não teria hesitado em deixá-lo para trás, mesmo tendo lhe prometido uma carona.

Três anos? Deus, tinha passado tão rápido! Depois de tanto tempo convivendo no 12th, aquilo se transformara em rotina. Já não via mais o tempo passar. Sua cadeira ao lado da mesa de Beckett, o hábito de trazer o café, a ajuda que sempre dava nos casos… Era quase como se ele sempre estivesse ali, todos os dias. Não conseguia mais lembrar-se da época em que escrevia os livros de Derek Storm. Todos tinham se acostumado a sua presença, e ele tinha se acostumado com todos. Gostava daquilo. Sentia-se em casa.

Ele avançou na calçada em direção à detetive, sem deixar seu sorriso se esmaecer. Muito pelo contrário, a curva de seus lábios pareceu crescer quando ele tomou seu assento ao lado dela.

– O que há com você hoje? – Ela questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha e dando partida no carro.

– Nah, é coisa de escritor. Você não entenderia…

* * *

Castle fechou a porta do apartamento atrás de si de forma ruidosa. Adentrou a própria casa com uma felicidade que contradizia o humor com que ele andava acordando.  
Martha não pode deixar o sorriso do filho passar despercebido, imaginando que aquela mudança repentina podia só significar uma única coisa. Ela recostou-se na bancada da cozinha.

– Olá, querida mãe! – Saudou ele, dirigindo a ela um olhar brilhante.

– Como foi o seu dia, querido? – Martha questionou. Sua curiosidade era honesta.

– Maravilhosamente ótimo… – Respondeu ele, separando as silabas com cuidado.

Richard Castle se encaminhou diretamente ao seu escritório. Sem mais nenhuma pergunta. Sem mais nenhuma comentário. Tinha que manter o que estava em sua mente fresco. Tinha que continuar a alimentar a própria inspiração.

De onde estava, Martha observou com interesse o filho jogar-se na cadeira cantarolando o tema de Firefly. Ele colocou os pés sobre a mesa e posicionou o laptop cuidadosamente sobre seu colo. Ela o viu correr os dedos sobre o teclado, acariciando as teclas como um pianista acaricia as teclas do instrumento antes de tocar. Lembrou-se de como ele ficara perturbado ao, da noite para o dia, perder completamente a criatividade. Como, a cada dia que se passava, ele ficasse mais e mais triste. A paixão do filho pelas palavras, pelo texto que ele próprio ficava tão orgulhoso de produzir se equiparava a sua própria paixão pelos palcos. Ela sabia como era ficar tão longe daquele tipo de paixão. Sabia que ele sentia saudades de suas palavras, de suas teclas, do editor de texto que sempre arruinava a formatação da história.  
Ela o vira tão feliz poucas vezes. O vira sentir tanta falta de algo menos ainda.

Alexis tinha estado em seu quarto, estudando para a prova de matemática do dia seguinte, mas surgiu nas escadas se apoiando no corrimão, curiosa, ao ouvir seu recém-chegado pai teclar furiosamente no computador, completamente imerso no que começara.

– O que aconteceu com ele?

Martha sorriu, sem desviar o olhar do rosto de Castle, iluminado pela tela do computador e pelo próprio sorriso.

– Nah... Coisa de escritor… Você não entenderia…


	2. Summer Heat: Página 86

_**Capítulo 2 – Página 86**_

* * *

"_Nikki Heat se viu dentro daquele congelador novamente, presa naquele espaço pequeno, sua respiração ficando pesada, seus olhos tão pesados quanto. Já não doía tanto em sua pele. Ela havia sido anestesiada pelo ar cortante que entrava em seus pulmões. Aquele lugar parecia estar congelando até mesmo seus pensamentos. Mas algo ainda doía. Ela não conseguia dizer o que. Alguma coisa nela doía mais do que qualquer dor física que ela pensava ser possível._

_Ela abriu os olhos, procurando aquilo que lhe fazia tão mal._

_Quando seu olhar atingiu o canto da caixa ela estacou completamente. Sua mente, já com dificuldades de trabalhar, ficou completamente em branco. Lágrimas saíram quase que imediatamente de seus olhos sem que ela nem mesmo tivesse conseguido processar o que via._

_Quando conseguiu, ela percebeu que não queria acreditar. Conseguiria, se tentasse, mas simplesmente não era a sua intenção. __Não queria acreditar num mundo em que Rook estava jogado sem cerimônia alguma num canto de um freezer, com um buraco de bala no peito. O sangue antes quente que tinha saído do ferimento congelando ao redor de seu corpo, manchando o chão antes perfeitamente branco, com uma fina camada de gelo, do mais puro escarlate._

_Nikki acordou novamente, desta vez, não tão calmamente, mas num susto. Sua mente estava lhe pregando peças, colocando imagens em seus sonhos. Transformando-os nos mais terríveis pesadelos. Ela engoliu em seco, quase com medo de abrir os olhos, medo de que aquilo que vira fosse verdade. Uma lembrança de algo que realmente acontecera._

_Ela apertou os olhos, deixando um soluço escapar e suspirando profundamente; tentando evitar que outro deixasse sua garganta. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos inutilmente. As lágrimas já começavam a forçar sua saída quando Nikki sentiu a respiração de Rook novamente. Suave. Desta vez em sua orelha, acompanhado de sua voz melodiosa:_

– _Está tudo bem, Nikki – Ele sussurrou, acalentando-a. – Estou aqui, meu amor..._

_Ela soltou o ar dos pulmões completamente, num misto de soluço com um riso nervoso de alívio. Era muito difícil levar a sério algo como aquilo saído da boca de alguém como ele. Parecia de brincadeira. Duas coisas que não se misturavam: seriedade e Jameson Rook. Mas, aquelas duas últimas palavras... Por meses aquilo tinha sido tudo o que ela queria ouvir dele._

– _Eu vou sempre estar aqui..._

_O susto do pesadelo tinha acordado-a completamente, então ela tinha certeza de que não era mais uma das invenções de sua mente sonolenta. Seu coração batia rápido. Ela se sentia sem ar. Seu estomago parecia se revirar dentro de sua barriga._

– _Obrigada, Jamie._

_Ela virou o rosto, permitindo a seus lábios encontrarem os dele, beijando-o levemente como tinha já feito centenas de vezes. Ele retribuiu o carinho com um sorriso que ela quase pode sentir quando ele beijou sua têmpora._

– _Sempre..._

_Ela bocejou. Rook havia trazido sua tranqüilidade de volta. Ela ainda não tinha certeza de que acreditava no que ele havia dito. Mas era o suficiente para fazê-la sobreviver até que pudesse pensar direito sem que o sono a afetasse._

_De uma coisa, porém, ela tinha certeza: nunca pensou que quase ser congelada até a morte pudesse ser tão cansativo. Nikki mudou de posição na cama de modo a ficar deitada sobre o peito do jornalista, e dormiu novamente, sem nem mesmo lembrar que ainda tinham um caso a resolver."_


	3. A Lenda da Lápide de Esmeralda

_**Capítulo 3 – A Lenda da Lápide de Esmeralda**_

* * *

_Rook saiu do quarto e se espreguiçou vagarosamente, indo para a cozinha. Chegando à sala de estar, no entanto ele parou, apreciando a vista._

_Ele viu Nikki de frente para o lençol que substituía o quadro branco. Ela ainda vestia a blusa com que dormira, larga, que cobria o short curto; e tinha o cabelo preso o mais desleixadamente possível. Ela provavelmente tinha acordado daquela forma._

_Heat estava completamente entregue ao que fazia. Estática, com os olhos passeando por cada mínimo detalhe da projeção, ela tinha a tampa da caneta na boca, e mordiscava-a inconscientemente._

_O jornalista sorriu, parando à distancia apenas para observar uma das mil frescuras da detetive."_

* * *

Em seu apartamento, o escritor ainda tivera alguma dificuldade para recomeçar a escrever, mas em algum momento a preguiça sumira completamente. O texto finalmente começava a sair com facilidade, fluindo de forma leve e precisa, sem que ele precisasse refazer frases ou reescrever parágrafos. As palavras se encaixavam, como um quebra-cabeça que, de uma hora para outra, fazia sentido. A tela do computador, bem como todo o mundo ao seu redor, tinha sumido com o foco total. Ele via a história e as imagens apenas. Transformá-las em palavras era uma extensão óbvia.

Castle não percebeu que tinha estado ali desde que chegara do 12th, nem que estava morrendo de fome. E muito menos a campainha quando ela tocou.

– Quem será a essa hora? – Alexis olhou no relógio. Passava das dez da noite.

– Ah, querida, deve ser algum vizinho querendo alguma coisa, só deixe tocar. – Respondeu Martha, sem prestar atenção no que ela própria dissera. Jogada no sofá com a neta, ela estava aproveitando ao máximo a noite em que o filho escrevia loucamente para gastar dinheiro com as comedias românticas que passavam no _pay per view_.  
Sua idéia de apenas ignorar quem a incomodava funcionou por cerca de trinta segundos, até que a campainha tocou novamente. Alexis fez menção de levantar para atender, mas sua avó o fez antes, indo até a porta com a inconfundível expressão de sua má vontade.

Ao abrir a porta, seu rosto foi tomado pela surpresa, e por preocupação.

– O-olá. – Respondeu Beckett, hesitante e esboçando um sorriso.

Apesar de todo o esforço, ela não parecia muito feliz. Por baixo de um casaco mais grosso, estava vestida num lindo casaco de inverno vermelho, e as sutis manchas pretas nas mangas e no rosto da detetive não passaram despercebidas a Martha.

– Detetive, entre, o que faz por aqui tão tarde? – Martha prestou ainda mais atenção no que ela estava vestindo, sentindo algo familiar. – Vamos, querida, entre... Não fique ai fora...

Beckett passou pelo portal lenta e silenciosamente. O barulho de seus saltos no chão de madeira ecoava dolorosamente em seus ouvidos. Seus olhos vasculharam o loft, e rapidamente desviaram das cenas felizes que passavam no telão que servia de televisão para a família Castle.

– Kate. – Constatou a mais nova, colocando a cabeça acima do encosto do sofá para olhar quem tinha entrado. – Bom te ver... O que aconteceu?

– Eu só vim devolver o casaco do seu pai... – Ela se forçou a sorrir novamente.

Imagens vieram em sua cabeça em torrente. O sorriso frágil se desfez e olhos da detetive se encheram de lágrimas quando ela virou o rosto em resposta natural ao nó em sua garganta.

– Ok... Eu... Vou cham-

– Beckett? O que vo-

Alexis foi interrompida por seu pai, no susto de ve-lo surgir, e Castle pela presença de Beckett. Ele se aproximou sem dizer nada, curioso pela forma como ela coloca o cabelo para trás da orelha. Não foi necessário que se pedisse para que Alexis puxasse a avó pelo braço, carregando-a para longe da companhia dos dois; algo dizia lhe dizia que eles queriam ficar a sós. Ou que talvez fosse melhor não deixar Martha se envolver em assuntos nos dos quais não fora chamada a participar.

Assim que ela saiu de seu campo de visão, a detetive deu dois passos a frente, na direção de Castle, jogando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

– Kate... O que aconteceu?

Ela preferia que ele não tivesse perguntado. Que tivesse ficado quieto, apenas abraçado-a de volta, aceitando a situação, e os dois ficariam felizes e ninguém precisaria desenterrar esse assunto no dia seguinte. Mas era de um escritor que ela estava falando. Questionar as coisas era tão sua natureza quanto à da dela própria, como detetive. Mais que isso. Era de Richard Castle que estavam falando. Tê-lo pegando em seu pé ou questionando sua vida era apenas parte da rotina.

– Desculpe... – Beckett enrubesceu na mesma hora e se soltou do escritor antes que ele pudesse abraçá-la de volta. – Eu só estava passando por aqui e...

– Você não precisa mentir para mim. – Disse ele.

Beckett abaixou a cabeça, engolindo em seco. O que ela dissera não era uma mentira, inteiramente. O que ele dissera, entretanto, era uma completa verdade.

– Eu só... Não queria ficar em casa, sozinha... – Ela corrigiu, em voz baixa. Seus dedos se enrolavam nervosamente em um fio solto da blusa que ele lhe emprestara.

Castle esperou até que ela quisesse completar a frase. A detetive relaxou o corpo, acalmando-se ao perceber nele uma paciência que ele só demonstrava quando realmente levava as coisas a sério. – Eu e Josh...

Com um suspiro ela se calou. Sentiu como olhar do escritor pairava sobre ela, como ele prendia a respiração, sem saber o que dizer, como ele se obrigou a não ter uma reação por não saber qual ela seria. Por fim ouviu a hesitação em sua voz quando Castle se decidiu pelo óbvio:

– Hey, está tudo bem, ok? – E levou a mão ao rosto dela, delicadamente, levantando os olhos dela na altura do seu.

Ela não tinha como evitar o olhar azul e carinhoso que ele lhe lançava. Ele raramente a tocava, mas toda vez que o fazia ela sentia-se quente. O encontro de olhares, muitas vezes intensos, era comum, e aquele tipo de contato já era esperado. Então porque sentia o ar preso nos pulmões e as bochechas pegando fogo? Não devia já ter se acostumado com isso? O que era pior: aquilo tudo era culpa dele, tudo que tinha acontecido, sua presença ali, as lágrimas que forçavam sua saída. Castle era a última pessoa que ela queria ver naquela noite.

_O que estava fazendo ali, então?_

De repente ela estava com raiva. Verdadeiramente irritada, a ponto virar a cabeça, fugindo do contato das mãos dele. Teve que engolir algo que surgira em sua garganta como um rosnado, ao entender o porque.

– Você está sempre aqui... – Deixou sair, como um comentário à seus próprios pensamentos. Riu nervosamente e deixou-se ignorar o que ficava implícito em suas palavras. Não queria mais problemas naquela noite, mas passara do ponto de se importar com o que dizia. – Até mesmo quando não deve...

– Não me culpe, ok, foi você quem veio até aqui...

Ambos riram. Mesmo irritada, presa num misto de emoções, Beckett ainda se divertia com o escritor.

– Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Questionou, com cautela.

– Não. – Sua resposta fora rápida e em tom ácido.

– Tudo bem então...

Com os dois parados na sala do apartamento, o silêncio se instaurou por algum tempo. O suficiente para que Castle tivesse uma idéia. Ele olhou para o teto, pensativo, e abriu um sorriso de canto, como só ele sabia.

– Eu vou chutar e dizer que você não quer comer sorvete e sentar na frente da TV chorando com comédias românticas...

– Eu gostaria de evitar isso, com toda certeza. – Seus lábios responderam o sorriso dele instintivamente.

– Eu tenho uma idéia...

Ela estreitou os olhos, quase com medo do que ele tinha a oferecer.

– O que é, Castle?

Ele sorriu de volta e indicou a estante da parede atrás de si; guiando-a até as prateleiras, então, ele tirou um filme especifico sem deixá-la ver a capa e pediu para que ela escolhe-se qualquer outro, menos àquele que ele tinha em mãos.

Duas horas depois, ela estava tinha esquecido a noite que tivera. Sem nenhuma preocupação, Beckett estava jogada no sofá do escritor, assistindo à Lenda da Lápide de Esmeralda. Sua barriga e bochechas estavam doendo, e ela tentava inutilmente conter o refrigerante em sua boca.

– Ah, qual é, isso é tuberculose ou hemorragia, pelo amor de Deus? – Comentou, depois de forçar a coca-cola a descer pela garganta.

Contento o riso por um momento, Beckett jogou a cabeça para trás. Queria rir um pouco mais, às custas da boa vontade de Castle. E sabia como. Apenas esperou que ele levantasse as mãos, tentando chegar ao balde de pipoca. Sem esperar o que aconteceria, ele se surpreendeu ao ver que o balde se moveu para a esquerda. Tentou mais uma vez, e novamente a pipoca fugiu do seu alcance. O escritor fez um par de pernas com os dedos, e se aproximou vagarosamente, movendo os dedos como quem dançava uma variação do can-can. Seu objetivo nem mesmo de longe era a pipoca, não, ele já tinha desistido delas. O sorriso que Beckett mal continha mordendo os lábios era um prêmio muito melhor. Os dedos dançantes de Castle se aproximaram da borda no recipiente, e quando se preparavam para mergulhar na pipoca, Beckett abraçou o balde fazendo a pipoca voar para todo lado. Tendo-a de costas para ele, Castle envolveu os braços ao redor dela, falsamente desesperado, tentando alcançar a pipoca.

Beckett tinha um repertório sem fim de movimentos que podiam ser utilizados em situações como aquela, mas preferiu ouvi-lo rindo em seu ouvido, sentindo seu abraço descompromissado.

– Ah, Kate, por favor... Pipoca... _Pipoca_...!

– Não, nada de pipoca, vamos, vamos ver outro filme!

– Você nem esperou o Lápide acabar... O final é a melhor parte.

Ela se desvencilhou de seus braços e se colocou de pé, só então percebendo que o casaco, a maquilagem e o cabelo arrumado faziam parte de um passado distante, assim como a tristeza.

– Eu... Estou curiosa. – Admitiu.

– Olha, quem diria...

– Não me olhe com essa cara, você não me deixou ver a capa.

– Vingança! – Afirmou ele, levantando a caixa do DVD rápido demais para que ela pudesse ver e escondendo a mão novamente atrás de si.

– Richard Castle, como Detetive de New York City eu declaro que você está em posse de uma evidencia de grande valor a uma investigação criminal, e ordeno que o entregue às forças policiais. A não ser que queira que eu arranje um mandato.

Ele esperou que ela completasse o curto monólogo e se arrumou no sofá, fitando-a.

– Katherine Beckett... – Ele disse seu nome com cuidado, adorando como arranjara uma forma de chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

– Meu nome. Não use demais, senão gasta...

Ele ignorou, se utilizando de uma pausa dramática. No fim, só queria vê-la um pouquinho entregue a suas vontades.

– Sem o seu distintivo, – Castle tirou a peça de metal das costas com a mão que ficara escondida, observando como os lábios dela se apertavam um no outro com o movimento – você é apenas Kate Beckett.

– Eu te odeio. Tanto. – Ironizou ela. Suas palavras eram completamente anuladas pelo olhar doce que ela dirigia a ele.

– Diante de tal declaração eu tenho que me curvar aos seus desejos. – Ele começou, se levantando do sofá em direção ao aparelho de DVD. – Quer dizer, você me "odiando" – Fez as aspas com os dedos – desta forma, carregando uma arma por ai... Nunca se sabe.

Beckett revirou os olhos, rindo do comentário desnecessário e voltou para o sofá para comer o que restara da pipoca. Castle virou-se para ela ao ouvir o barulho. Aquilo estava virando questão de honra.

– Ah, é assim, é?

Beckett enfiou mais um punhado de pipoca na boca, desafiadora.

– Bom, vamos correr o risco de levar um tiro, então... – E colocou a caixa de lado, pegando outra da estante.

– O que vamos ver?

– Não vou estragar a graça, poxa.

Ela se arrumou no sofá e tomou um gole da coca-cola. Estava prestes a fazer mais uma tentativa de descobrir o nome do _filme misterioso_, mais para irritá-lo do que para realmente conseguir alguma informação, mas desistiu assim que seus olhos se focaram sem querer no relógio da TV.

Mais uma vez, forçou o refrigerante garganta abaixo.

– Castle, seu relógio está errado.

Ele olhou no relógio em seu pulso e no relógio da televisão, balançando a cabeça negativamente em resposta. A detetive saiu do conforto mental e físico em que se encontrava para se levantar sem hesitação e ir procurar o casaco – jogado na bancada da cozinha.

– Onde é que você _pensa_ que vai?

– São dez para a uma da manhã, eu preciso dormir. – Ela disse, como se aquilo fosse estupidamente óbvio, colocando o casaco e virando-se para a mesa de centro e colocando as chaves do carro no bolso.

– Geralmente as pessoas tiram o casaco e colocam pijamas, mas gosto é gosto, fazer o que...

– É, mas, para colocar os pijamas eu preciso primeiro _chegar em casa_.

– Não vai a lugar nenhum. – Ele estendeu a mão, ainda segurando o distintivo dela.

Beckett estreitou os olhos e se aproximou dele para pegar a peça de metal de sua mão, mas não chegou a fazê-lo.

– Se vai mesmo fazer pirraça com o meu distintivo essa história não vai acabar bem. – O escritor riu e puxou a mão dela, devolvendo finalmente aquilo que estava em sua posse. – Você realmente não sabe barganhar...

Ele lançou um olhar rápido para a vidraça à sua esquerda, e voltando a olhá-la então, disse:

– Não preciso barganhar, nem te convencer a nada.

– Qual é o truque?

Castle olhou novamente para a janela, dessa vez sustentando o olhar até que ela o seguisse.

– Você tem que estar brincando... – Beckett bufou.

A neve que antes caia leve, aos poucos, dançando no céu, agora era como uma chuva torrencial congelada. O vento levava os pequenos flocos com fúria, quase não se conseguia ver o que acontecia através do branco. Impossível pensar que haveria alguém na rua com aquele tempo, e tão improvável quanto seria a passagem de carros: as poucas ruas que não estava cobertas pela neve estariam com engarrafamentos quilométricos.

A detetive estava presa com o escritor ali, querendo ou não.


	4. Summer Heat: Página 87

_**Capítulo 4 – Página 87**_

* * *

_"– Bom dia... – Saudou, finalmente. Ignorou o silêncio dela – e o fato de que ela já sabia que ele estava lá – e foi ao seu encontro. Quando estava perto o suficiente, Nikki puxou seu braço e posicionou-o atrás de si se encaixando de maneira confortável e natural em seu abraço._

_– Bom dia... – Respondeu então, olhando para cima e descansando a cabeça no ombro dele._

_Rook estava confuso com o comportamento estranhamente carinhoso, mas não se atreveu a perguntar e estragar tudo. Melhor aproveitar, pensou, antes que ela mude de idéia. Assim, deixou um beijo rápido nos cabelos da detetive e ambos voltaram a olhar para a projeção._

_– Achou alguma coisa?_

_– O álibi de Krane confere, então..._

_– Nada – Os dois completaram, em coro._

_Nikki analisou o quadro, começando pela linha do tempo. A linha do tempo sempre acabava ajudando. A hora da morte, determinada entre às nove e meia e meia noite da noite anterior por Lauren, dizia o óbvio: alguém estava mentindo. Seria o cozinheiro Luke, talvez?; suas facas ainda estavam no laboratório, porque diabos estava demorando tanto? A copeira também tinha acesso. E tinha motivo. O noivo a estava traindo com a patroa... Heat sabia o qu-_

_– Hey, Nik._

_... o que faria se-_

_– Nikki..._

_... Se descobrisse que..._

_– Nik, por favor, olhe aqui. – O jornalista pediu novamente rompendo de uma vez por todas a linha de pensamento da detetive, desta vez com a voz séria. Ela virou-se esperando ver um sorriso, mas seu semblante era igualmente sério._

_Rook enquadrou o rosto dela com as mãos._

_– Você está bem?_

_– Estou, porque a pergunta?_

_Rook suspirou olhando para ela sem esconder a preocupação. Ela estava ali, do seu lado, agora, mas tinha passado três longas horas dentro de um congelador sem ter como avisar ninguém. Só o pensamento lhe acelerava o coração a mil batimentos por minuto._

_– Você me assustou, Nikki, pelo amor de Deus, nunca mais faça isso._

_– Eu sou bem grandinha, sabia, não preciso dizer pra você por onde ando._

_– Precisa se pretende sair por ai atrás de um assassino._

_– Jameson, eu-_

_– Nikki... – Ele fechou os olhos e descansou a testa na dela, segurando o silencio por alguns segundos, hesitante em dizer o que estava prestes a dizer. – Nikki, eu não sei viver sem você."_


	5. Curiosidade, Assassina de Gatos

_**Capítulo 5 – Curiosidade, assassina de gatos**_

* * *

_As palavras dele desarmaram o último das defesas de Nikki Heat. Sentia vontade de dizer a ele exatamente o mesmo, de contar o porquê acordara chorando mais cedo, de dizer o quanto tinha odiado-o por ter sumido depois de ser responsável pelos três melhores meses de sua vida, de tirar tudo a limpo e ter a certeza de que estar com ela era o que ela queria."_

* * *

E não, ela não queria.

– Castle, pense bem, tem que haver um forma de eu _sair daqui_.

– Você ainda vai ter que passar pela Quinta, não vale a pena.

Apenas para constatar o óbvio ela repassou o caminho dali até sua casa, à trinta minutos da casa do escritor, e chegou à mesma conclusão. Se saísse dali naquele momento chegaria em casa a tempo de escutar o celular tocar com o aviso de um novo homicídio. O último caso tinha sido cansativo o suficiente, ela precisava mesmo dormir.

– E o que eu faço? – Questionou ela, mais para si mesma.

Castle dirigiu um olhar incrédulo a ela.

– Para uma detetive, você não está se saindo muito bem.

Ela franziu o cenho, pensativa. Três segundos depois, as peças se encaixaram na cabeça de Beckett e ela só conseguiu dizer uma palavra:

– Não.

– Você sabe que não tem problema.

– Não, – ela respondeu, com veemência. – Não vou ficar atrapalhando as coisas por aqui.

– Você fala como se eu fosse te deixar ir para casa nessa nevasca. – Ironizou Castle, e completou depois, olhando para ela e dizendo para palavra separada e claramente: – De forma alguma.

– Castle, eu sou bem grandinha, sei me cuidar.

– Não vai e ponto. Não é uma pergunta.

Beckett encarou os olhos azuis de Castle. Novamente aquela certeza. Aquela preocupação. Aquele toque de ironia. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a cortou, levantando o indicador e colocando palavras sobre as suas.

– E você não vai ficar no sofá.

– Sua mãe está no quarto de hospedes, e você não vai expulsar a Alexis. Vai tirar mais uma cama do além?

– Pode dormir no meu quarto. – Disse, com naturalidade.

Beckett apenas teve tempo de sentir o estômago frio, e a garganta fechar bloqueando passagem de ar inconscientemente. Não podia acreditar que aquilo tudo tinha sido uma das tentativas idiotas dele de... Justo agora? Ele não podia ao menos ter esperado? Ele já não tinha superado essa fase? Seu desapontamento era quase tangível.

– Castle... – Ela olhou para baixo.

– Não tem problema, eu não vou dormir essa noite, tenho umas páginas atrasadas – _Capítulos_... Ele pensou, se corrigindo – E qualquer coisa, eu posso dormir no sofá.

– _Eu_ posso dormir no sofá.

– Se quer mesmo deitar naquele sofá – E apontou – É mais seguro que vá para casa.

Ela não reprimiu um sorriso, levantando o rosto novamente.

– Prometo que não entro no quarto. Pode trancá-lo, se quiser. – Ele sorriu de volta.

O escritor viu o semblante de Beckett se suavizar num sorriso de alívio e imaginou o porquê, mesmo não se demorando muito no pensamento. Este, estava preso em coisas diferentes, vagando entre a realidade e a ficção do novo livro. Estava preocupado com Beckett e seu recente termino com Josh. O riso dela se modificava quando ela pensava nele, ele tinha consciência disso. Estava preocupado com Nikki e onde diabos o namoro com Rook iria parar. Ela tinha dúvidas, inseguranças, receios. Hesitava em revelá-los a ele. E Beckett, depois de um o ano, qual seria seu motivo para terminar com médico, de quem sempre falava, e aparentemente gostava?

Ele foi despertado de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que Beckett suspirava ao assentir com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, eu fico. Mas não durma muito tarde, e... cuidado com o sofá.

– Não se preocupe comigo.

Ambos sabiam que aquilo não tinha o menor cabimento. Ele mesmo dissera: eram parceiros - ou algo próximo daquilo -, e a parceria incluía sempre estar lá,preocupado. Mas era uma preocupação diferente; boa, saudável, embora infindável.

– Boa noite... – Respondeu, apenas.

– Boa noite. – Ele disse, se inclinando e deixando um beijo nas bochechas da detetive. – A casa é sua. E acorde a dona Martha, ela te arranja uma blusa.

– De forma alguma. – Ela respondeu, de forma natural.

– Você é muito chata sabia? Meu guarda roupa então... Pegue qualquer blusa. – Ele retrucou, e se virou, para impedir qualquer objeção.

Quando ele se afastou, indo em direção ao escritório e deixando-a sozinha na sala, Beckett se permitiu tirar o casaco e jogá-lo em cima da bancada novamente. Com um suspiro, seguiu até o quarto do escritor sem a antiga hesitação de antes. Já tinha estado ali tantas vezes nos últimos anos que não conseguia mais sentir-se inibida. Os jogos de poker, os jantares para os quais Martha insistia em convidá-la... Apesar de tudo, é claro, ela nunca tinha estado numa situação daquelas. Como ele esperava que ela simplesmente abrisse o guarda roupa dele, como se morasse ali? Era completamente diferente.

E, diferente ou não, Beckett se pegou de frente para a cama de Castle minutos depois, vestida em uma camisa branca, grande o suficiente para que ela não se sentisse completamente nua sem a calça jeans, e os dedos em frente aos lábios, tentando esconder o sorriso que surgia. Tinha que admitir: sempre imaginara como seria deitar ali. Quer dizer, ele era rico. Seus lençóis, as colchas, os travesseiros, tudo da melhor qualidade. Devia ser como deitar em nuvens. Mordendo os lábios ela deu uma olhadela por cima dos ombros, para se assegurar de que ninguém espiava pela fresta da porta.

Sem encontrar ninguém então, ela deixou-se cair na cama do escritor, sem se importar com a respiração que ficaria presa até que ela ficasse sem fôlego. Assim que seus pulmões clamaram por ar ela virou o rosto e inspirou profundamente. Só não contava com o cheiro da colônia de Castle que, impregnado nos lençóis e na roupa que usava, preencheram seus pulmões, sua mente, agora cheia de imagens.

Por mais que ela tentasse, a torrente de memórias não cessava, então ela apenas se deixou levar. Ver onde aquilo dava. Colocou-se por baixo do cobertor e, por questão de costume, abraçou o travesseiro.

Logo, ouviu a voz de Castle em sua cabeça:

_– Aplicativo GPS... Estou monitorando o celular da Alexis._

Ela nunca ia se esquecer de quando o escritor baixara um aplicativo – aqueles malditos aplicativos – para monitorar o celular da filha. Tudo bem, ela pensou, temos que dar um desconto a ele. Pai solteiro. Não tinha idéia de como lidar com a filha adolescente que tinha mentido para ele. Se bem que, podia realmente chamar aquilo de mentira? Seja lá o porque tivesse feito aquilo, Alexis tinha um bom motivo, ela tinha certeza. A garota era a filha mais comportada que ela já vira. Nada parecida com ela mesma, naquela idade.

_Ah, a adolescência_, pensou. _Dane-se a Idade Média, aquilo sim tinha sido a idade das trevas._

_– Ah, claro. Porque eu achei que ia durar?_ – Dessa vez, era sua própria voz que vinha em mente.

Pensando em trevas, ela não poderia esquecer-se de quando um guindaste caíra em cima dos postes de luz há três quadras do 12th. Não tinha visto o incidente em si, nem estado envolvida, mas sentira na pele o que era trabalhar sem luz por três semanas. Sem o computador a comunicação com a CSU ficara complicada, mas a pior parte era não poder trabalhar a noite, não que aquilo tivesse impedido a detetive por muito tempo. No terceiro dia ela já não agüentava mais.

Ficou até mais tarde, com esperanças de que os geradores funcionassem até um horário avançado, mas, como ela sabia, aquilo não duraria por muito tempo. Eram nove e vinte quando os computadores se apagaram e ela ficou na escuridão total, sozinha.

Com um suspiro ela abriu a gaveta e acendeu uma vela.

– Deus abençoe a Boston Tea Party¹...

Sem esperar pelo que viria a seguir, ela se assustou com o riso de Castle, que tinha magicamente surgido das escadas, e, cansado, se arrastado até sua mesa.  
– Falando sozinha, detetive?

Favorecida pela escuridão ela sorriu abertamente, agradecendo pela companhia.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele jogou o celular sobre a mesa e se apoiou na mesma, chegando mais perto dela, por mais que essa não fosse a intenção. Apertando alguns botões, então, ele transformou a tela em uma lanterna que iluminou o sorriso que ela escondia.

– Sabia que você estaria aqui e... Pensei em jogar uma luz na situação... – e ergueu o celular, tirando o peso da mesa e indo até o quadro branco.

Pensando bem, aqueles aplicativos eram bem úteis... Castle podia ser útil, as vezes, mas... Porque ela estava pensando naquilo? Por quanto tempo? Imersa em outras mil memórias, Beckett ficara ali por longos minutos. Ou talvez horas. Ela tinha até receio olhar o relógio em seu pulso, com medo do horário. Tinha que dormir.

Como, se não tinha sono? Como, se o perfume, que agora começava a lhe inebriar como álcool, lhe tirava o sono com imagens que eram felizes demais para a ocasião?

Por que ela estava pensando em Castle se gostava tanto de Josh?

Sem aguentar a própria mente a detetive levantou da cama num salto, com as mãos entre os fios de cabelo como se ela pudesse, com aquilo, tirar os pensamentos à força de sua cabeça. Saindo do quarto ela não percebeu que não tinha fechara a porta. Ela mal ficara encostada, na verdade.

A casa estava completamente escura. Alexis já devia estar dormindo, e Martha provavelmente tinha feito o mesmo. Não tinha visto as duas depois que começara a ver o filme com Castle... Perdera realmente a noção do tempo.

Indo até a cozinha ela se apoiou na bancada ao lado da geladeira, de onde tirara um copo de leite. Embora duvidasse que aquilo fosse funcionar para fazê-la dormir, foi o suficiente para acalmar seus nervos. Ficou encarando a escuridão por algum tempo, sem vontade de voltar para o quarto, até que percebeu a única luz acessa da casa: o escritório.

Ele ainda estava acordado. Podia lhe fazer alguma companhia até que ela sentisse sono o suficiente para tentar dormir.

Beckett deixou o copo dentro da pia e seguiu silenciosamente para o escritório. Sem querer quebrar a linha de raciocínio do escritor, ela não anunciou sua entrada, e assim que chegou mais perto viu como aquilo tinha sido uma boa ideia. Castle estava sentado na cadeira, com as pernas jogadas para cima da mesa e o computador no colo, que exibia o protetor de tela de sempre: _You should be writing_. É claro que ele não estava funcionando muito bem. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, ele dormia pesadamente, por mais desconfortável que parecesse estar.

Irônico. Ela era quem queria dormir, não ele. As coisas andavam trocadas entre os dois.

Com um sorriso, Beckett cruzou os braços, observando como o peito dele subia e descia pela respiração. As mãos ainda estavam sobre o teclado, como se ele tivesse pegado no sono de uma só vez, ainda no meio de uma frase. Castle não movia um músculo. Devia estar exausto, provavelmente tinha passado a tarde inteira escrevendo. Ele não a enganava: Estava há semanas sem escrever. Ficava mal-humorado, pensativo, quando não conseguia a inspiração necessária; ela quase conseguia ver a fumaça saindo da cabeça dele quando ele tentava encaixar as palavras, chegava a ser engraçado. É claro que, depois das crises, ele se superava. Era quase certo que estivesse em uma parte critica da história, algo realmente importante... O que estaria acontecendo no livro? Castle era extremamente protetor em relação aos originais. Nem mesmo ela conseguia convencê-lo de deixá-la ler algumas páginas. Nada. Nem uma linha.

Mas talvez... Talvez ela pudesse... Dar uma espiada?

Que mal havia? Ele estava completamente desmaiado, nem mesmo iria sentir. Era só uma olhadinha... A última linha. Sim, somente a última linha. Ou, talvez, fosse melhor que ela lesse o parágrafo todo. Parágrafo. Era isso. Nada mais que o último parágrafo.

Decidida a ao menos saber do que se tratava o novo livro, Beckett se aproximou da cadeira com cuidado, com medo de que o piso de madeira que estalava a cada passo pudesse entregar sua proximidade. Quando estava perto o suficiente, ela se inclinou sobre a tela do computador, tentando achar uma posição que fosse menos desconfortável, já que uma que fosse de fato confortável era pedir demais d sua própria sorte.

Com uma delicadeza extrema que era estranha a sua própria personalidade, ela movimentou o mouse para revelar o editor de texto do computador. Sem pensar, Beckett leu a ultima coisa que havia sido escrita, como o prometido. E chegando ao ponto final da frase ela estacou. Só podia ter lido errado. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça com vontade e focou-se em reler trecho com mais paciência, tentando não pular nenhuma palavra e digerindo cada frase com cuidado. Da primeira a última palavra daquele trecho mínimo seus dentes passaram a fazer pressão no lábio que ela mordia com força suficiente para fazê-la sentir dor.

O que diabos Richard Castle queria dizer com _ter certeza de que aquilo era mesmo o que ela queria_?

Nikki tinha certeza. Ela sempre teve. Desde o primeiro livro, desde que fora obrigada a deixá-lo persegui-la como uma segunda sombra. Pode ter sido incomodo no começo, muito, mas a convivência havia transformado a presença dele em algo divertido; ele a fazia rir, era o suficiente. Nikki sabia, sempre soube. Castle não tinha idéia do que estava escrevendo.

Mas, quem era ela para julgar? Ele era o escritor, ele ditava as regras. Se ele queria uma Nikki com dúvidas, era isso que ele faria, mesmo que não fosse a realidade.  
Além daquilo, Beckett estranhou as atitudes de Nikki descritas no texto, principalmente a forma como ela perdera a fala completamente por algo que Rook dissera. As duas detetives eram praticamente a mesma pessoa; Heat era a imagem no espelho de Kate, por isso ela sabia que nada poderia fazê-la ficar calada daquela forma. Nada dito faria com que ela se entregasse ao silêncio por não saber o que eu responder. Mas havia a probabilidade de Castle estar começando a diferenciar suas personalidades.  
Não que aquilo diminuísse sua curiosidade, de qualquer forma, era o completo oposto: quando mais ela via que Nikki se distanciava dela mesma, mais ela queria saber como Nikki reagiria às situações. Mais ainda, queria saber o que Rook dissera. Ah, como queria. _Precisava_ saber. Só para ter certeza de que seus silêncios ainda estavam seguros, que ainda teria resposta para tudo.

Mas ler as oitenta e várias páginas que já tinham sido escritas naquela posição era como pular do Empire State. Uma hora ele acordaria e a encontraria debruçada sobre seu corpo lendo exatamente aquilo que ele passara semanas dizendo que ela não poderia ler. Tirar o computador do colo dele também era uma ideia idiota: como escolher pular do centésimo andar ao invés do topo. Não era a proximidade – a respiração dele em seu rosto a teria deixado vermelha em qualquer outro momento – que a incomodava, mas a possibilidade de magoar Castle que a fazia pensar duas vezes em ler todo o resto. Estava traindo a confiança dele.  
Uma pena que aquela culpa não tenha durado mais de três segundos.

A curiosidade já havia consumido todo e qualquer bom senso que sobrara em Beckett quando ela voltou a ficar de pé ao lado do escritor, concluindo como faria aquilo.  
Havia a opção – na verdade a única: teria que achar as cópias impressas de segurança de Castle. Mas também havia o problema: onde ele guardava aquele tipo de coisa? Tinha de estar no escritório. Dificilmente ele deixaria algo daquela importância em outro lugar ou aos cuidados de outra pessoa.  
Então, o que um detetive fazia quando precisava achar algo na casa de um suspeito? Uma bagunça. E ela ia começar pela estante de livros. Clichê, mas eficaz. Era incrível a quantidade de pessoas que escondiam coisas entre paginas de livros, ou atrás deles nas estantes; embora fosse mais provável que ele somente tivesse enfiado as páginas entre a papelada que se acumulava no canto inferior da estante.

Pensando nisso, ela se colocou à frente do que era uma verdadeira parede de biblioteca que abrigava os livros que um dia Castle comprara ou escrevera. Não parecia haver nenhum critério naquela arrumação: títulos famosos de autores igualmente famosos dividiam espaço com edições únicas de livros dos quais ela nunca ouvira falar, e com os mais clássicos dos clássicos, como Romeu e Julieta e outras tragédias e comédias de Shakespeare - ela até mesmo encontrou Heat Wave entre as obras do dramaturgo inglês.

Agora ela via de onde saíra todo aquele drama, além é claro das influencias _by Broadway_ de dona Martha.

As primeiras impressões da série de Derrick Storm e Nikki Heat também estavam lá, ao lado de outros trabalhos únicos do autor, que incluíam In a Hail of Bullets – seu primeiro livro – e Flowers For Your Grave.

Beckett ainda se lembrava dos detalhes deste último, de forma assustadora, na verdade. As páginas, as falas, de cada capítulo, individualmente. Talvez tivesse a ver com a quantidade de vezes em que ela lera, repetidamente, a história. Do modo como ela vira a morte transformada em algo poético, elegante e misterioso. Ela deixou-se deslizar o livro da estante, acariciando a capa, lembrando das noites que passara em claro em sua sala, com o livro em mãos. As imagens do assassinato de sua própria mãe lhe tomavam os pensamentos, impediam seu sono, mas... de repente, ela acordava com os raios quentes do sol em sua pele: a poesia de Castle a fizera pegar no sono.

E ai estava ela, novamente sem sono. Novamente procurara a ajuda dele para conseguir dormir, Mas estava atrás de outra coisa, agora.

Colocando o livro novamente na estante com a promessa de lê-lo mais uma vez ela voltou a procurar os manuscritos.

Era possível, em algum nível que Castle tivesse confiado a papelada a Alexis? Ela podia esquecer qualquer ideia de ler Summer Heat antes de ele chegar às livrarias, então. Melhor acreditar que estava em algum lugar no caos ordenado que era o escritório.

_Caos ordenado..._

Uma ideia surgia na cabeça da detetive: _procure a falha._

Se o escritório era um caos, a única coisa que ele fazia questão de manter arrumada era sua narrativa, e o padrão se seguisse, então os impressos tinham de estar no único local que tinha alguma forma de organização. A falha.

Beckett olhou em volta, e seus olhos caíram imediatamente sobre a mesa em que o escritor tinha os pés apoiados. Então, pé ante pé ela foi até o móvel e analisou o que havia em cima: tudo ali estava em seu devido lugar. Da caneta ao controle remoto do helicóptero de brinquedo. Mas não havia uma única folha.

_Nas gavetas talvez?_ Pensou, abrindo silenciosamente a primeira de cinco, enfileiradas abaixo da perna de Castle. Nada. Segunda, então... Nada. Terceira, Quarta... Nada. Beckett segurou o puxador da quinta e última gaveta com os olhos fechados, quase rezando para que seu conteúdo fosse animador, mas ao puxá-la, ela percebeu que a gaveta nem mesmo se movia. Ela não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Com eles ainda fechados, passou a mãos pela gaveta encontrando exatamente aquilo que temia encontrar: uma fechadura.

* * *

1 A Boston Tea Party foi o evento que consolidou a revolução americana contra o Reino Unido. Em piadas, é comum dizer que, sem o evento, os EUA ainda estariam usando lamparinas como lâmpadas.


	6. Summer Heat: Página 88

_**Capítulo 6 – Página 88**_

* * *

"_Mas não conseguia. Aquilo era algo que ainda ficaria entalado em sua garganta por mais algum tempo._

– _Jamie... – Heat elevou sua face alguns centímetros beijando os lábios de Rook – Você tem que deixar de ser tão dramático._

_Por que ele ainda tentava?, ele se perguntou, tirou as mãos do rosto da detetive e passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, apertando a mulher em seu corpo com uma força que só deixava transparecer ainda mais o medo e a preocupação. Quando Nikki o apertou da mesma forma pousando a cabeça em seu ombro ele se lembrou, então, o porque. _Porque ela também queria que ele continuasse tentando.

– _Me desculpe. Ossos do ofício. – Heat riu e se afundou mais ainda no abraço do jornalista. – Só achei que tivéssemos passado dessa fase._

– _Que fase? – Sua voz soou abafada, sua respiração em ritmo normal dando a Jameson a certeza final de que ele precisava: estava ali com ele. Nada com o que se preocupar._

– _A de achar que o que temos é brincadeira. _

_Nikki riu mais uma vez e soltou Jameson sem deixar que ele olhasse em seus olhos, mesmo que aquilo não disfarçasse a vermelhidão em sua bochecha. Sem dizer nada,voltou a ficar de costas para ele, ainda segurando os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo._

_Ele não ia mentir: preferia que ela tivesse se entregado às lágrimas e confessasse seja lá o que ela sentia por ele, mas aquilo não seria Nikki Heat. De certa forma, Rook se sentia feliz com a falta de resposta, sabendo que aquilo significava que ela continuava ela, mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera. O silencio, ele aprendera a ler como um "nós falamos disso depois". Era o que bastava no momento. _

_Beijando os cabelos de Nikki mais uma vez ele acabou com a sessão de carinhos excessivos e voltou a olhar as anotações. Ainda tinham um caso para resolver. A morte de alguém ainda era mais importante do que um discussão que tinha a vida inteira para acontecer._

* * *

– _Rales, conseguiu os detalhes que te pedi?_

_Detetive Raley olhou para a mulher que entrava passando pelos cubículos e pelas mesas indo diretamente até ele e reprimiu um sorriso._

– _Sim, mas vejo que você _não_ trouxe meu picolé... _

_Heat levantou a sobrancelha como se estivesse irritada, mas retribuiu os risos apreciando a piada como deveria. Mais uma vez a regra de não falar muito sobre eventos traumáticos se colocava a prova. Sentou-se sua mesa e esperou, vendo que o detetive anotava um nome que ela ainda não conhecia no quadro. _

– _Você parece ter mais notícias... _

– _Na verdade _eu_ tenho – Ochoa vinha pelo mesmo caminho que Nikki fizera, parando ao lado. – A perícia recuperou os arquivos corrompidos dos _drives_ que você achou na mansão dos Gray._

– _E temos novidades na autópsia de Samantha. – Completou o outro, se juntando à Nikki e ao parceiro. – Mas Lauren quer te dar a notícia pessoalmente._

– _Ela não te adiantou nada...?_

– Nada_._

– _Quem é... – Ela estreitou os olhos lendo o novo nome no quadro. –... Julian Trone?_

– _Minha parte da notícia – Respondeu Raley – Ele surgiu quando começamos a repassar os nomes dos empregados como o ex-professor de violino de Rose Gray... _

_Um ex-professor da filha da falecida? O que ele possivelmente teria a ver?_

– _Rales, temos um..._

– _Crime do quarto fechado, eu sei... Mas como nosso quarto é na verdade uma propriedade enorme, e nosso violinista foi pego pelas câmeras de segurança no dia do crime eu achei que pudéssemos levar um papinho com ele._

– _O temos a respeito de Trone?_

– _Essa é a melhor parte. – Disse Ochoa, jogando uma pasta grossa sobre a mesa de Nikki._

– _Vou apostar que não são os registros da Orquestra de New York."_


	7. A Idade Mente

**_Capítulo 7 – A idade mente_**

* * *

"– _E como anda Rook? – Perguntou Raley, tentando surrupiar alguma informação a respeito do jornalista. _

– _Minha segunda sombra não tem nada a ver com isso, certo? – Ela respondeu, brincalhona, abrindo a pasta que lhe fora dada e voltando sua atenção completamente para seu conteúdo._

_Uma forma sutil de dizer "calem e boca e vão trabalhar". Tudo bem. Era justo."_

* * *

Kate continuou com o olhar fixado na abertura sem acreditar. Mas que diabos, porque? _Porque?_ _Porque ele tinha que ser tão prevenido_? Ele já tinha quase sido morto antes por falta de atenção. Tinha cometido erros básicos e deixado passar coisas óbvias em investigação; então porque raios ele não podia ter sido desleixado com a gaveta? _Com a droga da gaveta_?

Ela se ajoelhou no chão, puxando a gaveta múltiplas vezes apenas pela frustração de não vela se mover toda vez que o fazia.

Era melhor desistir, ela pensou, parando finalmente, apoiando a testa na madeira fria. Melhor parar de agir como uma das fãs de _Crepúsculo_ que ela vira saindo da sala de cinema depois da sessão de estreia de _Amanhecer_. Na época ela tinha visto as adolescentes saírem pela rua rindo e gritando e achado estranho. Agora, ela ria de si mesma. No final, ela não era muito diferente daquilo. A razão podia ser diferente, mas a reação era tão histérica quanto.

Beckett reconheceu suas ações corando para si mesma e com um suspiro.

_Você é muito velha pra isso, garota._

Ela se jogou para trás, olhando para cima para mais uma vez observar Castle dormindo. Depois de todo o barulho que ela fizera, ele continuava entregue a Morpheus, roncando de forma tão gentil e imperceptível que lhe dava vontade de sorrir.

Mas o sono não viera. Ela continuava acordadíssima, ainda mais depois do frenesi literário. Ela já tinha desistido de dormir a muito tempo.

Se levantando, Kate foi até a estante de Castle novamente, indo diretamente para o livro que ela prometera ler. _Flowers for Your Grave_. Seu porto seguro. Para onde ela sabia que sempre iria voltar. Ela deslizou o livro da estante novamente, desta vez abrindo-o para encontrar a familiar primeira página, e não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de animação. Seus dedos praticamente arranhavam a capa do livro sem que ela pudesse se conter.

O idiota tinha colocado a chave ali, na primeira página.

Seu lado de fã falou mais alto. Aquilo era senão uma honra, ela pensava. Que Castle nunca ficasse sabendo daquilo, mas ela queria que fosse de propósito que um livro baseado nela estivesse sido tão bem guardado dentro de uma gaveta, cuja chave estava em seu livro favorito.

Sentindo-se uma criança dentro de uma loja de doces, Beckett foi direto até a vitrine com o seu predileto. Sem nem mesmo perceber que, alguns centímetros acima, Castle abria um dos olhos para observá-la. Ele não ousava emitir uma única palavra. Mas se divertia vendo como a chave quase não entrou na fechadura direito. E, como ela quase não teve coragem de colocar as mãos nas folhas brancas, cobertas por letrinhas que ela _quase_ não teve coragem de ler.

Richard, bêbado de sono demais para registrar a cena, a viu se abraçar no amontoado de folhas, sorrindo bobamente ao se levantar indo em direção ao sofá. Abstraída demais em nos _o quês_ e _porquês_ da história para notá-lo. Se tivesse prestado só mais um pouquinho de atenção a sua volta, ela teria visto o grande ponto de interrogação no semblante dele, que não chegara a vê-la andando pelo escritório como uma sonâmbula. Na verdade, ainda entre sonhos, Castle se perguntava o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Nem se deu conta de que era o novo livro que ela tinha em mãos.

Vendo-a jogar-se no estofado com as folhas ele ignorou qualquer resquício de razão e jogou a cabeça para trás novamente, voltando a dormir como se nunca tivesse acordado.

* * *

Castle acordou de novo não muito tempo depois. Meia hora segundo o relógio. Um dos efeitos colaterais de se dormir em frente ao computador: podia ser confortável o suficiente para escrever, mas _ainda não era sua cama_. Seu pescoço, pernas e boa parte do resto de seu corpo doíam. Sentia-se como se tivesse sido mastigado.

Tirou o MacBook do colo colocando-o sobre mesa e pulou da cadeira se espreguiçando e passando as mãos no pescoço, inutilmente tentando se livrar da dor.

A velhice seria algo desagradável, ponderou. Já podia se imaginar cheio de problemas de coluna e com dificuldades para levantar-se da poltrona sem que apoiar as costas com as mãos, como nos desenhos animados.

_Eu não devia ter me separado da última vez. Alexis vai odiar ter que cuidar dos meus remédios_.

Em momentos como aqueles, Richard Castle se lembrava das conveniências do matrimônio.

E quando começava a considerar as inconveniências – só para não perder o hábito – ele se virou. A visão de Beckett dormindo em seu sofá usando não muito mais que uma blusa sua foi mais do que o suficiente para limpar qualquer pensamento de seu cérebro.

_Ela estava vestida assim quando eu acordei mais cedo? Eu _realmente_ acordei mais cedo?... Ela sempre teve essas pernas?_

Castle engoliu em seco e virou de costas num movimento rápido, tentando conter sua mente imaginativa, se empenhando nisso de tal forma a conseguir algum resultado. Não que, mais tarde ele não fosse se lembrar daquilo, e não que, naquele mesmo momento ele não estivesse tentando afastar o desejo de correr os dedos por sua pele nua.

Aquele tipo de pensamento não era novidade, mas a ideia era idiota demais até mesmo para ele. Castle chacoalhou a cabeça batendo a palma da mão repetidamente na testa e focou-se na pergunta que surgira a principio: o que ele iria fazer?

_Nada_, surgiu com um primeiro instinto de preservação. Mas quantos anos ele tinha? Não era mais um garoto. Forçou-se a comportar-se como um adulto que sabia resistir às tentações de ter uma mulher linda, seminua, deitada em seu sofá. Não iria deixá-la dormir ali, num sofá que era no mínimo, da metade de seu tamanho. _Ele _já estava acostumado a acordar daquela forma, mas ela não. Além do mais, nunca iria se perdoar se Beckett acabasse com dor nas costas na velhice por causa dele.

Virando-se novamente Castle sorriu e se aproximou, passando os braços por baixo de seu pescoço e pernas, aninhando-a no colo com cuidado. Tentou não pensar no quanto iria apanhar se ela acordasse naquele momento. Carregou-a até o quarto e colocou-a na cama, passando os lençóis e a coberta por cima de seu corpo até convencer-se de que ela não ficaria com frio no resto da noite.

Algo manteve ali, debruçado sobre ela por vários minutos. Algo não o conteve de acariciar seus cabelos e deixar um longo beijo em sua têmpora.

–Boa noite, Kate. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, se afastando.

Beckett suspirou, se movendo para abraçar o travesseiro.

– _Josh..._ – Ela deixou escapar, sorrindo em meio a sonhos.


	8. Summer Heat: Página 89

**_Capítulo 8 – Página 89_**

* * *

"_– A famosa Nikki Heat. A que devo o prazer? – Julian Trone era praticamente um garoto. Era muito se tinha vinte e poucos anos, Heat não se lembrava direito da ficha. Assim que batera os olhos na foto, Heat duvidara que ele tivesse algo a ver com tudo aquilo. Mas preferia não concluir nada sem antes de ouvir a história. Conclusões precipitadas eram perigosas no ramo._

_– É a respeito de Samantha Gray..._

_Ele pareceu surpreso. Indicou a poltrona para que Nikki e Rook se sentassem e se sentou no sofá à frente dos dois quando ambos aceitaram a oferta._

_O _loft _do músico era, apesar de grande, simples. As paredes e mobília em tons pastéis, sem muitos contrastes, deixavam tudo muito agradável aos olhos. Tudo tão básico e claro que Nikki quase não notou o enorme Steinway & Sons perolado a uns dois metros a sua direita. Alguns quadros tinham sido pendurados nas paredes, mas com muito bom gosto e sofisticação. Nada que chamasse tanta atenção quanto a pequena Versalhes de Matthew Starr, onde estivera um ano antes._

_Trone pareceu hesitar por alguns instantes._

_– O que aconteceu?_

_Nikki e Rook trocaram olhares de cumplicidade. Ele ainda não estava sabendo. O mordomo realmente tinha cumprido sua promessa. _O que vira ou ouvira, levaria para o túmulo._ Aquilo podia ser bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. A sorte estava sendo simpática, e Heat agradecia por não visto ela se transformar numa vadia ainda._

_Antes que ela pudesse responder, Rook tomou a dianteira:_

_– Ela está morta. – Sutil como um elefante, muito obrigada._

_Trone levou a mão à boca, incrédulo, e suspirou. _

_– Minha nossa, Rose deve estar arrasada. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, como todos sempre faziam. Nikki sabia que o violinista não a conhecia tão bem, mas não estranhou o silencio pesaroso que se instalava na sala. Ter a morte andando tão perto de si não era agradável a ninguém. Por fim, Trone deu um meio sorriso, e continuou – Ela e a mãe viviam brigando, e Rose pode ser bastante difícil de lidar de vez em quando, mas... Apesar de tudo elas se davam muito bem quando não falavam da faculdade._

_Nikki assentiu._

_– Senhor Trone..._

_– Por favor, me chame de Julian. – Disse com um sorriso tão charmoso que obrigou Nikki a retribuir._

_– Claro... Julian, creio que esteve na mansão dos Gray há três dias._

_– Sim, eu dou aulas de violino para Rose, filha de Samantha._

_Nikki e Rook trocaram olhares de cumplicidade. Aquele caso já estava começando a se mostrar complicado. Mas ambos sabiam, desde o começo que a única forma de passar por aquilo era descobrir quem mentia, porque e o que andavam escondendo._

_Por algum motivo que Rook desconhecia, Nikki decidiu pegar leve com o garoto._

_– Não é bem essa a informação que temos._

_Ela pode ver Trone engolir em seco e desviar o olhar para um Peter Doig na parede mais próxima._

_– Julian, nós temos uma imagem sua, captada por uma das câmeras de segurança dizendo que você estava lá..._

_– Sim, como eu já disse, eu estava._

_– Mas não dando aula para Rose. – Rook. O que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo? – Você foi despedido por Samantha por pegar alguns _souvenires_ um tanto quanto caros da casa._

_– O que estava fazendo lá então?_

_– Não, fui despedido por que ela não gostava de me ver por lá. – O garoto suspirou – Foi sem querer sabia? A primeira vez que Rose pegou num violino eu nem acreditei que ela nunca tinha visto um na vida. Ela tem um talento, e Samantha nunca gostou disso. Era desperdício que a mãe a obrigasse a estudar como se ela _realmente precisasse_ daquilo..._

_– Você ainda não me respondeu, Julian. – Pressionou Nikki – Por que estava zanzando pelos corredores da casa se já não podia estar mais ali?"_


	9. Quem é o Roteirista?

**_Capítulo 9 – Quem é o roteirista?_**

* * *

"_Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido ao ouvir seu próprio nome dito numa vozinha melodiosa e feminina vinda de um dos quartos. Quando todos se viraram para ver quem era a dona da voz, que vinha ao encontro do trio, Jameson não pode esconder o sorriso. Nikki Heat agora lhe devia vinte pratas."_

* * *

Beckett tateou na escuridão do quarto a procura do celular que tocava.

– Beckett... – Disse, com certa dificuldade de lembrar o próprio nome, coçando os olhos e tentando colocar o cérebro para funcionar no tranco. Já tinha aprendido que quando o celular tocava era melhor já estar bem acordada, ou a sonolência matinal seria quebrada por algo bem menos agradável que o toque do celular: o cadáver, mas aquilo ali tinha sido covardia. Eram quatro e treze da manhã, exatamente. Ela entendeu menos da metade o que Esposito tentava lhe dizer do outro lado da linha. Impossível tentar pensar naquele estado. Não que houvesse a necessidade. Era a maior das ilusões imaginar que ele lhe ligaria com notícia outra que não "temos um homicídio" - e caso fizesse, estaria deitado na mesa de Lanie horas mais tarde.

Beckett soltou um gemido de desprezo jogando o celular de lado. As pessoas não podiam _não_ morrer por somente _um_ dia naquela cidade? Talvez fosse bom começar a cogitar a ideia de tirar umas férias... Férias... Tinha a ver com um dos sonhos que ela tivera aquela noite, não?

Com um suspiro ela se levantou da cama se sentando debaixo dos cobertores apenas para deixar-se cair novamente sobre os travesseiros. Espera um pouco... Como diabos ela tinha parado ali?

* * *

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, a primeira visão de Castle pela manhã foi o chão. E os pés daquela que o tinha derrubado da cadeira.

– Bom dia pra você também...? – Resmungou ele, passando a mão na testa e encontrando-a inchada pelo impacto. Que horas eram, porque Beckett o havia acordado e como ele tinha certeza que tinha sido ela?

– Seu. Idiota. Você disse que não ia entrar no quarto! – Esbravejou. Tinha caído no sono ainda no sofá do escritório mais cedo. Que soubesse não era sonambula, então a única explicação era a de que Castle a... tinha levado para o quarto?

– Jura que precisava me derrubar no chão por causa disso? _Mesmo_? – Questionou, ainda meio grogue, se sentando no chão. Jeito eficiente de acordar alguém, aquele.

Beckett levou os dedos à boca para reprimir um sorriso. Era cruel e ela sabia, mas era ótimo vê-lo sofrer de vez em quando. Suas caretas tinham o efeito de gás hilariante em Kate.

– Na verdade eu só cutuquei, você levou um susto. O tombo veio de bônus...

Ela se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Castle pensou que talvez pudesse puxá-la só pela vingança de vê-la se estabacar no chão também, mas não tinha toda essa intimidade com Kate. Talvez até tivesse, mas preferia não arriscar. Segurou sua mão e se levantou. Nenhum dos dois notou que ela ainda estava vestida exatamente da forma como acordara.

– Não tem problema e, para sua informação, eu só entrei porque você dormiu no sofá.

– Que me deixasse lá, então.

– Minha promessa não vale ver você com dor nas costas. – Castle arqueou as sobrancelhas – Falando nisso, o que você estava fazendo dormindo no sofá do escritório?

Instantaneamente Beckett cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo e olhou para baixo tentando arranjar uma desculpa qualquer. Não podia simplesmente lhe dizer "ah, eu não conseguia dormir porque estava com a cabeça cheia de lembranças dolorosas e resolvi pedir a sua ajuda já que você sempre me ajudou a dormir, de uma forma ou de outra". Aquilo podia ter consequências para as quais ela não estava preparada.

– Erm... Eu-

– Não era mais fácil ter me pedido? Com jeitinho? – Disse ele, ressentido, apontando para as folhas esparramadas no chão. – Eu teria deixado...

– Me desculpe. Richard, me desculpe mesmo. – Beckett levantou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Ela desviou o mais rápido possível, envergonhada. Ficava cada vez mais difícil encará-lo nos olhos.

Castle suspirou, desapontado.

– Como achou a chave?

Dessa vez o sorriso foi mais rápido que suas mãos. Por dentro, Beckett estava se mordendo para não perguntar se fora ou não proposital a escolha do local.

– Peguei qualquer um na estante. – Mentiu.

Castle se agachou novamente e pegou a chave que ainda estava presa na fechadura da última gaveta, ainda escancarada. Ela devia estar curiosa. Muito curiosa. Ainda assim, devia ter pedido. Ele trancou a gaveta novamente e foi até a estante, recolocando a peça de metal entre as páginas de _Flowers for You Grave_. Uma história sobre ela, seu livro favorito... Fazia sentido, não fazia?

– Bom, você desarrumou, você arruma. – Ele apontou novamente para as folhas soltas do original. Não conseguia se lembrar se elas já estavam daquela forma quando ele a pegara no colo, mas não tinha importância. Às vezes era muito bom ter a tão durona detetive Beckett fazendo o que ele pedia. Richard podia se permitir aquele mimo. – Enquanto isso, eu faço o café. – Disse ele, indo em direção à cozinha.

– Me dê boas notícias, me diz que você enumera as páginas...

Castle parou no lugar, sem se virar para ela.

– Podem ser _péssimas_ notícias se eu te contar... Ou piores se eu te deixar descobrir.

Meu deus, aquilo iria demorar dias. Kate se ajoelhou no chão e pegou a página mais próxima já se sentindo cansada. Será que era assim tão difícil colocar os numerozinh-

Ela cortou a linha dos próprios pensamentos ao olhar para o canto inferior direito da página.

– Você não perde a piada, não é mesmo?

Castle soltou um riso cheio de escárnio e voltou a andar.

– De forma alguma.

Eram muitas folhas, mas logo ela tinha terminado. O café da manhã estava pronto e ambos estavam sentados na cozinha. O cheiro das panquecas que Castle acabara de tirar da frigideira preenchia o ar.

– Isso é bom. Muito melhor do que as minhas, Castle. – Admitiu Beckett, com alguma dificuldade, entre garfadas.

– Hey, criar uma criança sozinho não é fácil. Você precisa aprender alguns truques. – Respondeu ele, derramando muito mais mel em suas panquecas do que o recomendado.

– Deixe um pouco pra mim, ok? – Beckett lançou um olhar sedutor-ameaçador ao escritor, que largou o pote imediatamente.

_Sempre funciona_...

– Muito obrigada.

Beckett pegou o pote e não resistiu em fazer o mesmo que Castle fizera. _Mais mel com panquecas do que panquecas com mel_, ponderou o escritor.

– Disponha. – Castle tomou um gole do café. – Quer me dizer por que estamos acordados tão cedo?

Beckett engoliu um pedaço do amontoado de mel e massa que acabara de colocar na boca e lambeu a ponta dos dedos, lambuzados pelo liquido doce. Os talheres tinham sido inúteis. Se ela estivesse comendo com as mãos, provavelmente faria menos bagunça.

– Esposito ligou.

– Quem morreu?

– Você não vai nem acreditar...

Castle abriu a boca, mas seu olhar foi atraído para algo atrás de Beckett, e ele não disse o que tinha planejado dizer.

– Alexis. O que está fazendo acordada a essa hora? – A garota podia ser estudiosa e disciplinada, mas nem mesmo a época de provas a fazia estar de pé em plena madrugada. Beckett se virou e encontrou a ruiva de pijamas, no alto da escada que dava para seu quarto. Parecia ter caído da cama. O rosto cansado indicava uma noite não tão bem dormida.

– Bom dia, pai, Beckett. – Ela disse, sem responder, descendo as escadas vagarosamente, coçando os olhos.

– Bom dia, querida. O que aconteceu?

A garota desceu as escadas em silêncio e parou ao lado do pai, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

– Eu não sei, eu só acordei. – Ela beijou a bochecha de Castle e se sentou entre o escritor e a detetive. – O que temos aqui?

– Seu pai faz panquecas incríveis, sabia?

– Você ainda não comeu os waffles...

– Quem diria, o escritor também cozinheiro?

– Sou um homem de muitos talentos.

Os três riram enquanto Alexis contava as mais variadas histórias sobre uma infância em que Castle ainda aprendia como se comportar na frente de um fogão. Muitos jantares carbonizados e muitas noites de comida chinesa.

– Castle, acho melhor nós irmos... – Beckett olhou no relógio. Cinco horas.

– O que houve?

Richard se levantou e sorriu maliciosamente.

– O que você acha?

Alexis devolveu o sorriso do pai.

– Gente morta?

– Gente morta.

* * *

Ryan olhou para o fim da rua e chamou a atenção do parceiro puxando seu braço. Estava mesmo vendo aquilo que estava vendo ou era o frio congelando suas sinapses?

– O que...?

– De uma olhada naquilo. – Ele apontou para o carro estacionado a cerca de cinquenta metros. Beckett saiu pela porta do motorista e Castle bateu a porta do passageiro. Automaticamente Esposito se virou pasmo para Ryan.

– Será que... – Começou Ryan.

– Não, acho que... _Será_?

Ambos se viraram novamente para a dupla que se aproximava. Vinham caminhando pela calçada normalmente, conversando sobre algum assunto banal.

– Qual é cara, ela já deu carona para ele antes... – Disse Esposito. Mas ele não conseguia convencer a si mesmo. Havia algo diferente.

– Tem razão...

À medida que Beckett e Castle se aproximavam o detetive conseguia ver as bochechas da mulher. Ele fingiu estar conversando com Esposito somente para que ambos pudessem escutar alguma parte da conversa.

– ...mas, é, eu acabei percebendo.

– Acho que eu realmente devia ter acordado sua mãe.

– Deus, não. Ver você usando só uma camisa minha foi uma visão do paraíso! Eu-

Ele desistiu de falar quando chegaram perto o suficiente dos dois detetives que pareciam comparar notas sobre depoimentos. Mais pela expressão no rosto de Beckett quando ela olhou para o chão, desviando-se da conversa, do que pela possibilidade de eles escutarem algo.

– Me desculpe, eu não devia...

Ela apertou os lábios. Tinha sido ingênua ao pensar que ele levaria aquele tipo conversa a sério. Não fora sua pior gafe, mas com certeza aquele não era o momento de escutar as brincadeiras dele sobre a falta de roupas acidental. Ela ainda havia acabado de terminar um namoro. Havia uma espécie de luto não declarado a respeito daquilo, e ele havia se esquecido completamente.

Beckett não respondeu. Nem a sua piada, da forma rápida e cortante de sempre, nem a suas desculpas, da forma doce como costumava. Dirigiu-se diretamente a Esposito:

– O que é tão importante que você me tirou da cama a essa hora?

– _Sério_? Você não ouviu quando eu disse? – Esposito se virou para a detetive com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Eu mal sabia qual era o _meu_ nome quando _eu_ te disse, achei que era algum tipo de piada.

Castle estava começando a ficar curioso com tudo aquilo. Quem poderia ter morrido e causar assim tanto ceticismo e impacto? Seja lá quem fosse a notícia ainda não havia chego na mídia. Não haviam câmeras, repórteres, furgões lotados de equipamento, nem mesmo um curioso ali por perto. O escritor se perguntava se, seja lá quem fosse, era assim mesmo _tão_ importante.

– Entre e dê uma olhada... Vai ser difícil de acreditar se eu te contar, de qualquer forma.

E então Richard finalmente olhou em volta para perceber onde estavam.

O Theater District¹ nunca esteve tão quieto, ele pensou. Para aquele lugar, as primeiras horas da manhã eram as mais concorridas e agitadas. Não era a toa que New York era conhecido como "a cidade que nunca dorme". E a culpa do apelido era, em parte, dos famosos shows e teatros.

Parados na frente do Majestic Theatre, a turma de três detetives e um escritor tentava lembrar a última vez que um crime acontecera na Broadway. Todos eles chegaram a mesma conclusão: um _bom_ e longo tempo. Mas tudo naquele lugar induzia a uma primeira errônea impressão, o que incluía a própria fachada do prédio.

Por fora, o Majestic era alto e cinza, e se misturava completamente com o resto da paisagem da rua. Parecia absolutamente comum. Apenas a bilheteria, o luminoso na frente e os cartazes anunciando o Fantasma da Ópera diziam que ali funcionava um dos teatros mais incríveis da cidade.

– Castle...? – Chamou Beckett, já a sua frente. – Você vem?

Richard chacoalhou a cabeça fechou a boca – aberta até então – e seguiu a detetive por entre as portas duplas agora fechadas e lacradas com as fitas amarelas colocadas em toda cena do crime.

Já dentro do teatro, a diferença em comparação com o exterior era imensa. As paredes de veludo e a iluminação sutil e baixa combinadas com o tamanho do foyer e o pé direito altíssimo fariam qualquer um repensar aquela primeira impressão. Parecia incrível como o lugar parecia maior por dentro.

_É quase uma TARDIS²_.

Impressionar os turistas levando-os a conclusões diferentes de uma mesma coisa era parte do orgulho nova-iorquino.

– Quando você disse, no primeiro livro, que a diversão de Nikki era o teatro... Contribuição própria? – Perguntou Kate, ignorando os cartazes e a grandiosidade do lugar e subindo as escadas que levavam ao auditório. O modo como ele parecia prestar atenção em todos os mínimos detalhes da decoração dava a ela a impressão de que ele estava _relembrando_ algo.

– É New York, Beckett, quem aqui não adora o teatro? Além do mais, eu sou filho de uma atriz. Quando não conseguia uma babá, eu ficava na plateia, ou nas cochias. Dá pra dizer que eu cresci na Broadway.

Castle a seguiu pelos degraus. Conhecia até mesmo a textura dos corrimões. Algo nas paredes, no chão encarpetado, no cheiro familiar que todo teatro tinha o fazia se sentir uma criança de novo. Um pirralho de dez anos correndo para lá e para cá pelas escadas, entre os camarins, brincando de esconde-esconde com o contrarregra.

Quando chegaram ao topo da escadaria que permitia a visão de todo o auditório, então, ele percebeu que não conseguiria saber o que sentir. Não era por ter se acostumado a ver gente morta, mas por nunca ter visto, num teatro, algo que não fosse encenado. Simplesmente não parecia real. Não parecia sério.

Somente descendo a rampa, passando por entre as cadeiras, se colocando ao lado da cortina pesada de veludo e vendo o vermelho que escorrera por debaixo dela se podia entender o quanto aquilo era doloroso para Richard. O sangue no palco de madeira ficaria ali por muito tempo, manchando as memórias de sua infância.

Ele não conseguia se obrigar a olhar aquilo. Virou o rosto quando Kate colocou a mão na abertura para puxar a cortina.

– Você está bem?

– Sim, eu só... – Ele correu os dedos entre os fios de cabelo e voltou-se novamente para a cena.

Nenhum dos dois queria admitir, mas a expectativas em saber o que estava por trás do pano era grande.

– Pronto? – Perguntou ela.

– Vá em frente.

Beckett afastou o veludo vermelho e pesado com alguma dificuldade e por pouco não deixou que tudo voltasse para o mesmo lugar de antes.

Seja lá qual fosse o nome daquela peça macabra, tanto Beckett quando Castle gostariam que o roteirista fosse demitido.

* * *

_¹ Bairro de New York onde fica a famosa Broadway Theaters, ou somente Broadway, e seus maisde 40 teatros profisionais._

_² A TARDIS é uma conhecida dos fãs de Doctor Who. É a máquina do tempo disfarçada de uma cabine de telefone azul dos anos 1950. Como a cabine é muito pequena, e a máquina em si tem diversos cômodos e nunca poderia caber dentro da mesma, a engenhoca virou sinônimo de coisas que parecem maiores por dentro do que por fora._


	10. Summer Heat: Página 90

**_Capítulo 10 – Página 90_**

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado à Pekenota e Vi Ramos, por estarem aqui desde o começo._

* * *

"– _Tudo bem, agora acho que você pode me explicar direitinho o que estava fazendo na casa de Trone._

_Nikki entrelaçou os dedos e se apoiou na mesa de uma das salas espelhadas da delegacia. Dadas às circunstancias, o que não era exatamente um interrogatório formal se transformara em um assim que Rose Gray entrara na sala do violinista vestindo apenas um roupão de seda e enxugando os cabelos molhados. A paciência da detetive com as surpresas de toda aquela história estavam começando a se esgotar. Nikki estava definitivamente_ impaciente_. Muito impaciente._

_E enquanto isso, a filha de Samantha se mantinha do outro lado da mesa, calada, com os olhos mudando de posição a todo o momento, quase assustada._

– _Ele... É meu namorado..._

_Detetive Heat suspirou profundamente._

– _E porque não disse isso antes, Rose?_

_A garota passou a mão nos cabelos loiros e lisos e engasgou com as palavras._

– _Eu não achei que fosse importante, ele é só um violinista, só meu namorado, qual a relevância disso?_

– _Sabe, Rose, essa deve ser a frase que eu mais escuto. "Não achei que fosse importante". Existem muitas variações, e algumas vezes eu até finjo que acredito. – Nikki se levantou da cadeira e passeou pela sala de interrogatório calmamente. – Mas as pessoas sabem que nada é irrelevante numa investigação, ainda mais quando pessoas morreram, ainda mais você Rose. Sua mãe era promotora de justiça. Você sabe uma ou duas coisas sobre investigações._

_Rose Gray se manteve de boca fechada. Nikki deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado dela e apoiando os quadris na mesa._

– _Só que você também sabia que ele poderia acabar tendo que responder uma pergunta ou outra, não é?_

_A garota suspirou e desviou o olhar da detetive, voltando-se completamente para frente._

– _Minha mãe não gostava dele, e ele não gostava dela. Eu só queria poupá-lo dessa história toda, ele não tem nada a ver com isso!_

– _O que me trás uma pergunta de volta a mente. O que Trone fazia na mansão no dia do assassinato de _sua mãe_? Como pode saber que ele não tem nada a ver?_

– _Ele é meu namorado, droga, faça as contas! – Ela cuspiu, quase interrompendo a detetive. – Ele foi lá para me ver, ignorou todos os pedidos dos meus pais, do meu irmão, todas as ordens. Eu não podia sair de lá, estava trancada naquele lugar. Droga, ele foi lá me ver! Não pode ter nada a ver com isso por que estava _comigo._ – Rose já estava vermelha de raiva e tristeza, e lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, enquanto ela tentava limpá-las com a manga do casaco Gucci._

_Heat fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça descontente. Desencostou da mesa sem mais uma única palavra e saiu da sala irritada, batendo a porta. Aquele caso estava sendo mais complicado do que ela pesava que fosse ser."_


	11. Por Trás das Cortinas

**_Capítulo 11 – Por Trás Das Cortinas_**

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado à Gabriela Regis, por ser a pessoa mais paciente dessa parte da galáxia._

* * *

"_Ela parecia tão furiosa com a situação que Ochoa quase teve medo de chegar perto quando a viu sair da sala de interrogatório. Depois de tudo que tinha dado errado, depois de todos os becos sem saída nos quais tinham se enfiado, Nikki Heat já não tinha mais a paciência de escutar a filha da morta dizer coisas sem cabimento. Ela quase não tinha paciência para escutar a própria voz em sua mente. Uma vozinha irritante que lhe dizia que ela não estava vendo as coisas como deveria."_

* * *

Heather nunca fora o tipo de mulher que desistia facilmente das coisas, e talvez fosse esse o motivo de estar deitada na poça do próprio sangue. Sua personalidade forte se impunha sobre qualquer outra, suas ideias, sempre boas, se destacavam, e mesmo quando não queria estava sempre em evidencia. A ascensão aos palcos veio cedo. Artista de múltiplos talentos, aos dezesseis anos conseguiu o papel de Dorothy em uma famosa montagem de O Mágico de Oz. A partir dali, o próximo passo era a Broadway. A mídia parecia adorá-la. Chegara a fazer participações em séries e filmes, várias propostas para estrelar seriados foram feitas, mas o teatro era sua paixão, e ela podia se dar ao luxo de rejeita-las. A carreira tivera seus pontos baixos, mas os bons contatos e o fato de ter se mantido uma boa garota num mundo tão caótico ajudavam. Ela tropeçava, caia, fazia participações apenas pelo dinheiro, mas sempre voltava para os palcos e para a luz quente dos holofotes. Sempre que podia, estava atrás das cochias, no _backstage_. Numa dessas voltas, trombara com um escritor que sempre aparecia por lá. Ele parecia gostar tanto quanto ela daquele mundo, mas como todo escritor, seu trabalho o mantinha por trás das cortinas. Ficaram amigos depois das conversas entre um ato e outro, a amizade eventualmente evoluíra para um romance tórrido, mas nada que fosse para frente. Concordaram que era melhor voltar à fase da amizade assim que as coisas começaram a complicar. Ele ainda lhe fazia visitas no Majestic. Ainda a ajudava a passar falas.

Castle duvidava que Heather tivesse um dia imaginado que aquele escritor estaria ali, agora, fitando seus olhos azuis sem vida. Ele mesmo estava tendo sérias dificuldades em aceitar a situação.

– Ah, meu Deus, era verdade. – Suspirou Beckett, dando um passo para trás por reflexo.

_Ah, droga! Isso vai ser um verdadeiro inferno!_, pensou a detetive, observando como o sangue fresco tinha escorrido encharcando os cabelos ruivos, compridos, de Heather Gillespie, contornando sua pele branca numa moldura pegajosa. O vestido antes amarelo de tecido leve que descia numa longa saia até seu tornozelo tinha a cor praticamente irreconhecível. A imagem era estranhamente harmoniosa. As fotos da perícia certamente ficariam lindas, por mais macabro que o pensamento fosse. Quase como se ela estivesse posando para uma sessão fotográfica de mal gosto. Kate esperava que aquele ensaio não acabasse parando na mídia tão cedo mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma esperança perdida. Lidar com as câmeras nunca fora seu forte.

Ela estava pensando em como conseguiria se livrar da publicidade indesejada quando notou a falta de piadas atípica ao escritor. Kate se virou para ele, a procura de algo que pudesse explicar a ausência de comentários e encontrou-o sério como se estivesse vendo a si mesmo deitado no chão.

– Ok, você definitivamente não está bem, Castle. – Beckett chegou mais perto, reconhecendo nele a expressão que via em parentes e amigos de vitimas de assassinato. – O que-

– Não é nada, está tudo bem. – Ele fechou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça, em descrença. A imagem de Heather com a garganta rasgada de lado a lado parecia ter sido impressa em suas pálpebras. – Droga, Heather... – Deixou escapar, entre os dentes.

Ele forçou um riso nervoso e abriu os olhos. Ele parecia conhecê-la. Beckett sabia o quão traumatizante podia ser ver aquele tipo de coisa acontecer com alguém próximo, e o olhava sem saber o que dizer.

– Me desculpe. – Ela decidiu pelo óbvio.

– Acho que vou fazer companhia à Esposito, está bem?

E sem esperar a resposta, Castle desceu do palco pela escada lateral, rapidamente voltando à plateia e sumindo pela escuridão do auditório. Foi dado à Kate pouco ou nenhum tempo para entender o que acontecera. Assim que Castle passou pela porta dupla que levava ao foyer um rosto familiar entrou pelo mesmo caminho.

– O que deu nele? – Perguntou Lanie, que vinha carregando uma maleta, cheia de... Bom, Beckett nunca realmente soubera o que ela carregava ali.

– Acho que ele conhecia a vítima... – Respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da porta.

A legista levantou uma sobrancelha, sarcástica.

– Sabe me dizer alguém que não conhecia?

– Não, acho que ele conhecia _mesmo_. Talvez fosse uma amiga...

– Ouch. Isso vai doer...

_Ele nem tem ideia de quanto_, pensou a detetive, preocupada.

Lanie Parish subiu as escadas até o cadáver e instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Odiava aquele tipo de ferimento. A faculdade de medicina ensinava que ela não devia ter demorado muito para morrer, mas ainda assim, a legista sabia que Gillespie tivera tempo o suficiente para sentir a dor.

– É claro que não é oficial até eu assinar os papéis, mas acho que a causa da morte está bem clara. – Disse, voltando a se aproximar da vítima e se ajoelhando com cuidado para não esbarrar no sangue. – Hemorragia severa devido a um _imenso_ corte na garganta.

Beckett tinha visto várias cenas de crime, e aquilo ali com certeza entrara para a lista das coisas que ela não gostaria de ver novamente. O que quer que tenha cortado a carne de Gillespie havia penetrado fundo o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver o que tinha dentro; ultrapassando muito o nível do que ela considerava visualmente aceitável.

– O corte me parece limpo e único, mas não vou saber ao certo até olhar mais de perto. – Continuou. – Eu diria que você está procurando uma faca. _Bem_ afiada.

– E alguém com muitos problemas.

– No mínimo.

Beckett olhou os arredores em silêncio a procura de algo que chamasse minimamente sua atenção. A iluminação fraca e cálida dificultava o trabalho. O tamanho a fazia pensar que a CSU levaria dias para processar o local. Mas conviver com Castle a fizera aprender que a mente dele trabalhava em cenas, e ela acabara absorvendo o hábito. O ar de mistério do cenário contribuía para deixar a detetive em ponto de tensão. Beckett podia ver a cena se desenrolando à sua volta: Heather no palco, o assassino, a morte, a fuga.

E os mínimos traços de sangue que escorriam pela lâmina precisa.

Ela deu passos para trás, cautelosa, rodeando o cadáver. Deu a mesma volta três vezes e não encontrou um único vestígio dos respingos que, pela lógica, deveriam estar lá.

– Ele, ou ela, deve ter limpado a arma do crime. – Comentou, em voz alta.

– Pode ser... – Disse Lanie sem realmente prestar atenção, com as mãos enluvadas remexendo no corpo de Gillespie. Seu tom de voz indicava uma continuação na frase; Kate esperou que ela lhe dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Lanie continuou a encarar o ferimento com uma expressão de curiosidade que deixava a detetive pensando se legistas eram realmente pessoas normais.

Beckett desviou o olhar e chacoalhou a cabeça, ligeiramente perturbada pela visão. _Melhor deixar isso para a perícia._ Olhou em volta novamente, por hábito – era sempre divertido encontrar vestígios importantes antes da equipe de análise de cena, porque não tentar mais uma vez? – e se decepcionando, desceu, em direção à porta. Estava entretida demais com as próprias teorias a respeito da reação de Castle para perceber a pequena peça de metal que servia de proteção aos degraus. Tropeçou numa borda solta, e mais tarde estaria colocando uma bolsa de gelo na testa, não fosse ter se segurado em uma das cadeiras no último momento. O apoio suavizou a queda, mas mesmo assim, Beckett atingiu o chão.

O eco surdo do tombo fez Lanie se virar e rir pelo desatento:

– Cuidado, detetive, não me obrigue a fazer a autópsia da minha melhor amiga, certo? – Berrou ela, do palco, prendendo o riso na garganta com um grasnado.

Kate riu do comentário e da própria falta de atenção. Sentou-se no chão para um inventário de danos e encontrou um fino corte no braço.

– Eu estou bem... – Esfregou o ferimento, como se aquilo pudesse melhorar um pouco a dor fraca, mas irritante. – Eles precisam consertar essa coisa... – Disse, notando então no que havia tropeçado. – Isso ainda vai matar alguém.

Lanie prendeu o riso novamente. Já tinha essa tese há algum tempo: alguém tinha que fazer piadas na cena do crime; se Castle não estava disposto, Beckett provavelmente assumiria seu lugar. Ela via agora o quanto estava correta.

A detetive suspirou pela gafe e agradeceu a falta de testemunhas no local, mesmo sabendo que a notícia correria rápido. Os parceiros e todo o 12th estariam fazendo piada daquilo no dia seguinte, sem dúvida alguma. Ela se apoiou nos pulsos para levantar; um brilho rápido no canto de seus olhos a obrigou a ficar onde estava. Podia jurar que vira algo de metal, à sua esquerda, entre as poltronas. Ao virar-se, entretanto, o brilho não estava mais lá.

Beckett chacoalhou a cabeça e colocou-se de pé. O que quer que fosse, estaria nas mãos dos peritos em pouco tempo. Era estranho que não estivessem ali ainda, mas logo o teatro estaria cheio deles. Agora, Castle... Ela queria lidar com ele pessoalmente.

Mas a sorte da detetive diminuía a cada instante.

– Hey, Beckett... – Chamou Ryan, indo a seu encontro quando ela chegou ao _foyer_. – A CSU-

– Porque estão demorando tanto? – Questionou ela, interrompendo-o.

– É o que estou tentando dizer, já estão ai...

_Finalmente_, bufou.

– Vocês falaram com quem encontrou Gillespie?

– Sim, foi o guarda noturno.

– O guarda? – Estranhou a detetive.

Na verdade, ela havia estranhado a situação desde que chegara ali. Era de conhecimento comum que os atores da Broadway ensaiavam até a exaustão, ficando muito além do horário necessário. Mas era improvável que ela tivesse usado a noite toda para passar o texto. E se por algum motivo tivesse, alguém provavelmente estava com ela. Ninguém passa texto sozinho.

– Ele comentou a presença de alguém além da dela?

Ryan balançou os ombros.

– Não sei, Esposito quem pegou o depoimento... Devia falar com ele.

Beckett assentiu, aceitando a sugestão. O detetive estava adiante, respondendo às perguntas frenéticas de uma mulher que acabara de entrar pela porta junto com os peritos. Ela gritava coisas sem muito sentido, apontava para as fitas amarelas presas à porta de vidro e parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. Kate deu um passo à frente, curiosa. A mulher de cabelos loiros, presos desleixadamente, usava roupas claras e largas. O estilo era simples e evidentemente caro – os tons de bege e dourado caiam bem em seu corpo. Parecia jovem demais para ter alguma influência, mas as dúvidas de Beckett a respeito de sua autoridade no local se esvaíram completamente assim que ela gritou o próprio nome. Jenna Cartwright. O mais novo prodígio do Theater District. Tinha somente vinte e cinco anos, mas era uma roteirista de talento absurdo, e dirigia peças desde antes da maioridade.

Aquele tipo, de temperamento difícil, era de praxe para Kate, embora Esposito parecesse estar com dificuldades. Uma palavra bem posicionada da parte de Beckett, e a garota se calaria na mesma hora. A detetive já sabia até mesmo o que fazer e dizer, e sentia-se tentada o suficiente. Aquele era um de seus prazeres mais obscuros: calar a boca de gente prepotente, mesmo que a atitude fosse prepotente por si só. Deu mais alguns passos, com um sorriso curto e quase cruel nos lábios.

Kate abriu a boca, pronta para soltar uma gracinha, mas não foi adiante. A visão de Castle sentado num dos bancos chamou sua atenção. Ele parecia pensativo demais para a ocasião, inclinado para frente, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos remexendo nervosamente os fios de cabelo.

Beckett mudou de direção, por impulso, e foi até o parceiro sem hesitar. Apenas ao chegar à frente de Castle percebeu que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então ficou calada. Pensou em se ajoelhar no chão, ficar com os olhos à altura dos seus, mas lembrou-se da sensação de encará-los na noite anterior. Desistiu da ideia, mas não teve tempo de pensar em outra. Castle agarrou sua jaqueta aberta com força, puxando-a para mais perto e deixando a própria testa descansar na barriga da detetive. Beckett sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Teria gritado pelo espanto, brigado, repreendido-o pela ação, mas pousou as mãos nos ombros do escritor, compreensiva.

Não era natural em nenhum nível que ele a puxasse daquela forma, tanto quanto não era natural que ela aceitasse o gesto; mas talvez fosse culpa da preocupação.

– Castle, você devia ir para casa. – Não era uma pergunta, ou uma sugestão, mas quase uma ordem.

Ele se manteve quieto, por alguns segundos, até que, por fim, murmurou uma resposta positiva e se levantou lentamente – ainda agarrava as vestes da detetive quando ficou de pé. Soltou-a sem uma única palavra. Já estava passando pela porta de vidro que o levaria à rua quando Kate teve a iniciativa de perguntar-se o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele.

É claro que, como de costume, já era tarde demais.

Ela até iria atrás dele, se não tivessem um caso a resolver.

Escondeu a preocupação com um suspiro profundo e deu um passo para trás, recobrando a postura. Ainda podia escutar os protestos da diretora. E as tentativas frustradas de Esposito de acalma-la.

Todos sabiam que ele tinha mais do que a capacidade necessária para assumir o lugar de Beckett como chefe da Homicídios, caso algum dia ela fosse promovida. Mas o que faltava naquele homem era algo que em Beckett sobrava: a mais bem polida cara de pau.

Mas a habilidade se mostrava inútil, agora. Kate não podia gracinha, Castle a fizera perceber isso.

Por um segundo, se esquecera como era horrível estar do outro lado, recebendo a notícia que mudaria tudo. Beckett podia gostar de mostrar às pessoas que o mundo não girava ao redor delas, mas naquele momento teria sido, além de prepotente, cruel. Heather e Jenna trabalhavam juntas, era o suficiente. Kate sabia que mesmo a notícia da morte de um vizinho que lhe emprestara um pouco de açúcar podia deixar alguém mais reflexivo do que o normal.

_Melhor guardar as gracinhas para mais tarde._

– Senhorita Cartwright. – Chamou ela, girando sobre os calcanhares e ganhando o silêncio e a atenção de todos com o gesto demorado.

– Então é você que está comandando a bagunça, _det. Beckett_? – Perguntou a loira, virando-se e ajeitando os óculos de armação negra sobre os olhos, quase como se aquilo a ajudasse a ver melhor. Reconheceu a detetive das capas do _Times_, onde as fotos do lançamento do último livro foram publicadas. Achou interessante como a fama parecia rodear a mulher, e se questionou se ela era tudo aquilo que Richard dizia ser. Mas desde já podia dizer que bem pouco do que vira nas fotografias era _photoshop_. Uma sorte de poucas. – Vai me explicar ou me fazer perguntar...?

– É uma investigação oficial, diretora. Alguém morreu no auditório e espalhou muito sangue em seu palco, eu quero saber por que. – Ao menos, as duas sabiam da existência uma da outra. Dispensava apresentações. Beckett andou até a diretora, esperando uma réplica.

– Quem morreu em meus palcos, detetive? – Cartwright revirou os olhos, sem esperar o que viria a seguir.

Beckett hesitou, mas disse o nome da famosa atriz:

– Heather Gillespie.

Jenna soltou o ar dos pulmões e bateu a mão na testa com força. Negação.

– Você tem que estar brincando comigo...

* * *

Cartwright estava, de fato, em prantos, mas não pelo motivo mais comum.

– Você n-não está entendendo detet-tive! – Resmungou ela, entre soluços. Beckett teve que se ajeitar no banco, chegando mais perto para entender o que ela dizia. – O q-que eu vou fazer sem a minha _estrela_? _Minha estrela está morta! _Sabe, ninguém leva a sério a ideia de "quebrar a perna", e às vezes até alguém _realmente_ quebrava, mas é a primeira vez que alguém _morre!_

Ryan e Beckett trocaram olhares de cumplicidade. Aquela era sem dúvida uma maneira interessante de colocar a coisa.

– Erm... Senhorita Cartwright... Conhece alguém que poderia querer machucar Heather?

A loira limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, sem que aquilo fizesse muita diferença, e soluçou mais algumas vezes em silêncio.

– Se eu conheço? – Os soluços começaram a diminuir aos poucos. – Metade das atrizes desse lugar matariam para conseguir o papel. Ela faria Christine na próxima temporada, isso é, _daqui a uma semana!_ – Gritou ela, e os soluços voltaram junto com uma choradeira exagerada.

– Quem a substituiria, caso algo acontecesse? – Questionou Ryan.

– Ninguém, Heather me fez prometer que não colocaria ninguém como segunda opção. Isso sempre dá problemas.

– Qual é, Jenna, é um espetáculo renomado. Você tinha que ter um plano B, mesmo que extraoficialmente.

Jenna Cartwright suspirou, suprimindo soluços e passou as mãos nas bochechas novamente.

– Erm... Gillian Flanders, ela faz um papel menor... Um talento bruto, mas é realmente incrível. – Cartwright elevou os olhos para observar a reação de Beckett, que anotava o nome em um _Moleskine_. – Calma, você não acha que Gilly poderia ter matado Heather, não é? Quer dizer, ela é um doce!

– Não sei, me diga você...

– Não, de forma alguma. Gilly não faria algo assim. Ela adorava Heather.

– Temos que checar todo mundo para encontrar o culpado. Pode não ter sido a senhorita Flanders, mas é um começo. – Explicou Ryan.

Beckett assentiu em concordância e se levantou do banco, devolvendo o caderno de anotações ao bolso da jaqueta.

– Vocês... Vão encontrar quem fez isso com a minha estrela. – Não era uma pergunta. – Eu quero o idiota preso o mais rápido possível.

– Não mediremos esforços, diretora. – Responder Beckett.

– Me prometa.

Beckett engoliu em seco. Odiava ter que prometer aquele tipo de coisa. Odiava ter que dar aquele tipo de esperança. Já tinha ouvido as mesmas palavras que diria agora. Já tinha descumprido – não por opção – a mesma promessa.

– Eu prometo, srt. Cartwright. Eu vou achar quem fez aquilo com Heather.

Jenna assentiu, colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e voltou a olhar para baixo. Beckett já tinha se virado de costas para a diretora, a fim de se juntar aos técnicos da CSU quando Jenna a chamou, lembrando-se de um último detalhe importante:

– Erm... Det. Beckett? – Kate se virou. – Quando posso ter o teatro de volta?

Kate suspirou. Sempre a mesma ladainha. Ninguém nunca ficava de luto por tempo o suficiente.

– Eu não decido isso, precisamos das evidencias...

A diretora assentiu novamente e se recostou na parede, olhando para o nada. Enquanto tentava imaginar como lidaria com os atrasos, com a nova atriz que faria o papel principal, com o quão diferente aquele lugar seria sem Heather, Beckett traçava os próximos passos da investigação, tentando esquecer aquele pequeno detalhe. O mínimo brilho que vira mais cedo e que a irritava desde então.


	12. Tudo Tem Conserto

**_Capítulo 12 - Tudo Tem Conserto_**

* * *

O guarda não havia sido de grande ajuda. Praticamente nenhuma. Depois de passar mais de uma hora em uma conversa de idas e vindas ela chegou às conclusões mais frustrantes do dia: ele não vira ninguém com a atriz no teatro, não vira a própria Heather antes de morrer e nem mesmo sabia que ela estava ali quando chegou para assumir seu turno. _Não, não, não e não_. Beckett não entendia a fixação das pessoas com aquela palavra. Será que alguém poderia lhe dar uma resposta positiva, ao menos uma vez?

Ela bufou, irritada, antes de ser despertada de seus pensamentos pelo barulho do elevador que alcançara o andar de seu escritório na delegacia. Esperava um copo de café com leite fumegante, descansando em sua mesa, mas lembrou-se de que Castle havia ido para casa. Ele era o único que a mimava daquela forma, então teria que ir até a Starbucks ela mesma – pensando melhor naquilo, há séculos Kate não pagava o próprio café. É claro que a preguiça a impediu de descer o elevador novamente e andar as três quadras que separavam o 12th da cafeteria. Além do mais, as panquecas na casa do parceiro mais cedo foram um café da manhã muito mais reforçado do que o normal. Por isso foi direto até sua mesa, ignorando a rotina dos telefones que tocavam, pessoas que passam algemadas para lá e para cá e os comentários ocasionais sobre seu tombo no teatro.

"_Lanie não consegue manter a boca fechada_", pensou Kate. Ela podia conversar com os _mortos_ a respeito das gafes de Kate, mas não... Tinha que informar aquilo a um _vivo_ e justamente ao namorado! Esposito ficaria responsável pela papelada por dias, por espalhar aquela história no escritório se Beckett ainda fosse a detetive séria e durona de três anos atrás. "_Talvez eu esteja ficando mole demais..."._

Ela jogou-se sobre a cadeira tentando suprimir a estranha sensação de não ter Castle sentado ao seu lado e fazendo piadas daquilo também. Não teve muito tempo para pensar. Tinha trabalho burocrático a fazer, relatórios a preencher e ligações a fazer; algo que também foi interrompido assim que Esposito surgiu ao seu lado, com noticias.

– Hey, Beckett. – Saudou. – Onde está sua segunda sombra?

– Em casa.

O detetive estranhou, mas apenas chacoalhou os ombros. Outros assuntos para lidar.

– Os técnicos da CSU deixaram o laudo com o inventario do que foi achado no teatro. Alguns objetos foram para o laboratório direto, mas o resto fica com a gente, como sempre.

Beckett se sentiu mais animada.

– Algo de interessante? – Perguntou ela, enquanto Esposito lhe entregava as folhas que consistiam o trabalho burocrático dos peritos. Às vezes Kate imaginava que se tivesse escolhido a carreira de cenas do crime teria que lidar com menos papelada. Mas é claro que ficaria sem toda a ação do trabalho de campo, e ela não perderia isso por nada.

– Confirmamos com Cartwright, que tinha encontrado a vitima ontem, e ela disse que os pertences encontrados em seu camarim eram os que ficavam lá, entocados no armário todos os dias.

– Não encontraram a bolsa?

– Não, e nem evidencia da presença de uma segunda pessoa, embora as digitais ainda possam demorar alguns dias.

– Qual é, nenhuma mulher anda sem bolsa. E ela não podia estar lá sozinha, ninguém se suicida cortando a própria garganta... – Disse Beckett, mais para si mesma, mas feliz com as inconsistências. Inconsistências _sempre deixavam um detetive feliz_.

– Ainda estamos na análise preliminar, daqui a alguns dias teremos mais com o que trabalhar...

Beckett assentiu concordando. O jogo estava apenas começando. O corpo apenas havia sido encontrado e poucos nomes haviam sido descobertos. Pela experiência de alguns anos na policia, Beckett sabia que assim que as entrevistas começassem muita coisa seria escavada e os segredos mais absurdos revelados das formas mais incomuns. Isso se esperava de qualquer caso. Ela estava curiosa para saber o quanto da verdadeira e desconhecida face da Broadway seria demonstrada naquela história toda. Mas as investigações tinham que começar em algum lugar, e não só o criminoso, mas os investigadores também costumavam voltar à cena do crime. Só não agora. Ela deixaria essa etapa para depois. Antes, tinha que entender a participação da atriz substituta naquela história toda.

– Temos algo sobre... Gillian Flanders? – Perguntou, por fim, com alguma dificuldade de lembrar o nome mencionado pela diretora.

Era comum que todo nome mencionado passasse por uma checagem nos arquivos mais óbvios e no banco de dados da NYPD. Qualquer informação a mais ajudava, e ter com o que assustar um possível suspeito era um recurso útil, por mais que Kate sempre preferisse começar suas conversas e interrogatórios num tom amigável.

– Limpa como água. Nem consta em nossos cadastros. – Beckett não esperava mais do que isso.

– Os pais? – Ela voltara a se referir à vitima do crime.

– Moram em Jersey, estão vindo para New York e devem chegar mais tarde. Aparentemente ela dizia que "não sairia daqui nem morta".

Beckett assentiu mais uma vez e se levantou de sua cadeira. Ao invés de ficar plantada em sua mesa atendendo à burocracia do sistema, ela preferia trabalhar em cima de algo que realmente traria algum desenvolvimento ao caso.

Tinha acabado de chegar, e já ia sair novamente.

Talvez passar na Starbucks não fosse assim uma má ideia.

* * *

A detetive tomou o último gole do café com leite e baunilha e saiu do carro, praguejando baixinho pela baixa temperatura mais uma vez. A neve parara de cair de manhã, o que por si só era motivo para que ela comemorasse, mas as camadas grossas de flocos brancos em cima dos telhados laranja, calçadas e janelas do _East Upper Side_ a lembravam de que o inverno estava apenas começando.

Beckett sempre se impressionava com o quão diferente aquela parte da cidade podia ser. A ausência de arranha-céus, trocados por casas térreas ou sobrados de arquitetura antiga, quase idênticos uns aos outros, dava a impressão de uma vida calma e sem muitos problemas. Principalmente ali, na Quinta Avenida, com o Central Park do outro lado da rua e crianças brincando com os restos da tempestade da noite anterior, correndo despreocupadamente com enormes sorrisos no rosto, ela via que nem tudo estava perdido. Parecia impossível que aquele cenário pacífico fizesse parte da cidade brutal e caótica da Capital do Mundo com que ela estava acostumada.

Beckett resistiu ao impulso infantil de brincar com a condensação da própria respiração e se colocou a caminho da casa de Gillian Flanders, a três quadras dali. Algo que a lembrava de que ainda estava em Manhattan: nunca havia vagas disponíveis.

"_NYC sempre será NYC"._

A reação da atriz ao atender a porta e se deparar com o distintivo e titulo de Beckett não podia ser menos encenada. E previsível:

– O que aconteceu? Algum problema?

– Preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre Heather Gillespie. – Explicou Kate.

– Ah, certo. Entre, por favor, entre.

A diretora do teatro estava certa. Gillian parecia ser o ser mais inocente da face da terra. A atriz não devia ter muito mais de vinte e cinco anos, o que levava a detetive a mensurar seu talento. Sua expressão passara a ideia de confiança e responsabilidade, o que de forma alguma diminuía o brilho brincalhão sempre presente nos olhos dos mais jovens.

Flanders indicou o sofá para que Beckett se sentasse e tomou ela mesma o acento ao lado.

– Entendo que trabalhava com Heather no Majestic... – Iniciou Beckett.

– Sim, estávamos nos preparando para começar a nova temporada... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela, confusa.

– Heather foi encontrada morta no teatro hoje de manhã. – Respondeu, com cautela.

A jovem atriz pareceu não entender a informação direito. Segundos de silêncio se passaram até que ela processasse a informação do falecimento da colega de trabalho. Ela apenas olhou pra baixo, fixando o olhar nos próprios pés e cutucando as unhas até retirar lascas do esmalte cor-de-rosa. Seu indicador já estava de volta à cor natural quando afastou os cabelos castanhos para trás da orelha e olhou para Beckett com um olhar mais confuso do que o que tinha ao atender a porta.

– Bem, eu... Por essa eu não esperava. – Ela riu nervosamente. – Eu definitivamente não esperava.

Beckett esperou que ela elevasse o olhar novamente para continuar a conversa.

– Eu sei que isso pode ser difícil, mas preciso te fazer algumas perguntas... – Começou a detetive, como mandava a etiqueta. Flanders apenas assentiu, e Beckett tirou o caderno de anotações e uma caneta do bolso. – Se lembra da última vez que viu Heather?

– Ela estava com toda a equipe no ensaio há uns dois dias atrás, mas não me lembro de tê-la visto depois disso.

– Os ensaios não são diários?

– Na verdade são, mas Heather avisou antes que não poderia ir. Cartwright ficou possessa, mas não tinha muita escolha, aparentemente ela foi visitar os pais ou algo do gênero.

– E foi você quem fez a substituição de Heather, já que ela não pode fazer o papel principal...

A atriz se surpreendeu que Beckett já soubesse daquilo.

– S-sim, eu era a segunda opção.

– Esse tipo de escolha pode causar a impressão de favoritismo, não?

– Admito que atores possam ser crianças de cinco anos, às vezes, – Gillian riu de leve. – mas somos todos bem crescidos, detetive. Além do mais, pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam do arranjo, era extraoficial.

– Sabe se alguém tinha motivos para machucá-la? – Kate mudou de tática, temporariamente satisfeita pelas respostas da atriz.

– Não acho que alguém seria realmente capaz disso... Heather era a queridinha do Majestic, todo mundo conhecia e todo mundo gostava, ela era o tipo popular. – Flanders sorriu tristemente mais uma vez. – Sabe, quando eu fiz o teste para o papel há um tempo eu fui muito bem recebida por todo mundo, mas Heather e eu ficamos muito amigas. Ela me ensinava como lidar com algumas pressões, me contava as histórias de palco, mesmo não sendo tão mais velha assim. É, ela... Não, não tem como alguém ter matado a Heather...

– Heather não podia se dar bem com _todo_ mundo, Gillian, ela tinha que ter alguém que não fosse exatamente fã dela.

A atriz assumiu uma expressão pensativa por alguns segundos, buscando em sua memória qualquer indicio de desavença entre a amiga e qualquer outra pessoa da equipe.

– Não consigo pensar em ninguém... – Disse, por fim. – Talvez vocês devessem falar com Cartwright, ela tem muito mais convivência que eu, pode dizer alguma coisa realmente útil...

Nenhuma conversa era inútil e Beckett sabia bem disso, então continuou a curta entrevista com atenção aos detalhes, mas sem expectativa de muitas informações. Aparentemente Gillian Flanders era carne fresca no Majestic Theatre, e pouco poderia lhe explicar sobre as piadas internas mais antigas. Aceitou a sugestão da atriz e se decidiu por voltar ao teatro no dia seguinte para conversar com a diretora com mais propriedade. Mas a papelada ainda a esperava naquele dia. Assim que saiu do _East Upper Side_, dando adeus às bonitas paisagens tão utilizadas em filmes, Kate deu a volta na cidade e voltou para o 12th. Apesar de ser incomparavelmente menos pitoresco e muito mais barulhento, era o que ela costumava chamar de 'minha casa fora de casa'. Soltou um suspiro de satisfação e sorriu levemente ao adentrar o caos dos cubículos e das mesas de trabalho, fervilhando pela atividade dos oficiais, e foi diretamente ao quadro branco de seu assassinato na sala ao lado. Ryan trabalhava no quadro branco do assassinato na sala ao lado e Esposito parecia gritar com alguém no telefone. Ela se dirigiu diretamente para sua mesa, e encarou a pilha de formulários. Menos divertido, mas necessário. Sem muita escolha, começou a trabalhar também.

* * *

Kate tirou o casaco dos ombros se afundou no banco do carro, relaxando a maior quantidade de músculos que podia. Não havia sido exatamente um dia cansativo, uma morte, algumas conversas, muita tinta de caneta gasta... O relógio de seu pai não marcava muito mais que nove e meia da noite e ela podia jurar que se deitasse a cabeça no volante, dormiria até o dia seguinte. Definitivamente ela tivera dias piores, porém a falta de sono naquela noite estava começando a fazer a diferença. Não só a falta de sono em si, mas as circunstâncias que a fizeram não conseguir dormir. A conversa que tivera com Josh no dia anterior havia sido deixada de lado, ignorada pelo bem de sua sanidade e de sua competência como detetive. Nunca deixaria que algo de cunho emocional pudesse interferir no modo como trabalhava, era sua máxima. Mas sentada ali, sozinha e sem ter como distrair a própria mente, ela começava a repassar as palavras, os gestos, via uma história de um ano inteiro desmoronar em poucos segundos. Beckett suspirou. _Será que essa merda ainda tem conserto?_ Pensou.

Ela massageou a própria testa, passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrada. Talvez tivesse, sim, conserto, mas não hoje nem no dia seguinte. Colocou a chave na ignição e então notou o copo de café ainda repousando no banco do passageiro. Sua inquietação sumiu em um único impulso de preocupação e curiosidade. Beckett decidiu que ainda não ia para casa. Sua mente automaticamente viajou até um local especifico e ela deixou-se ir até lá pessoalmente.

Alguns poucos minutos de viajem e ela estava com o dedo na campainha.

Quando a porta se abriu, Castle a recebeu com uma camisa xadrez amassada e um rosto triste e cansado. Kate apertou os lábios, preocupada. Não conseguia compreender o que deixara o escritor naquele estado. Ela pensou em perguntar a razão, pensou em dizer boa noite, mas havia se esquecido completamente das saudações comuns. Apenas se rendeu ao silêncio com ele durante quase um minuto, tão sem reação quanto ele no dia anterior, e então pode pensar em algo para dizer – algo que surpreendeu até ela mesma.

– Precisa de um abraço? – Perguntou, estendendo os braços.

O gesto arrancou um sorriso dos lábios do escritor. Não se perguntou se ela estava brincando ou falando sério. Antes que pudesse se impedir, Castle deu um passo à frente e envolveu a cintura da detetive com os braços num abraço terno. Beckett devolveu a iniciativa, acariciou a camisa xadrez de Richard, deixou que ele relaxasse em seu corpo e apoiasse a testa em seu ombro. A posição era esquisita, devido à diferença de altura, mas confortável ao mesmo tempo. Castle deixou um longo suspiro escapar e a prendeu com mais força.

– Como você conseguiu? – Questionou, com a voz abafada pelos cabelos de Kate. Ela pode sentir sua respiração quente na pele, seu nariz roçando seu pescoço quando ele tentava se ajeitar. – Como superou a morte de alguém tão próximo?

Apenas a insinuação do assassinato de sua mãe despertou em Beckett um misto de medo, fúria e a mais profunda tristeza. Tudo que ela precisava naquela noite. Mas a pergunta era válida.

Kate se afastou de Castle com um sorriso compreensivo e a expressão de alguém que sentira aquela dor de uma forma muito mais profunda. De uma forma muito mais cruel.

– Acho que eu nunca te contei essa história, não é mesmo?

– Que história?

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que aquela visita significava. Beckett havia simplesmente tomado a decisão de ir até lá, sem ter ideia do que faria ao chegar. Castle não estava a esperando, mas suas palavras deram a ele a impressão de que aquela conversa seria mais comprida do que o esperado. Ele recuou no portal do _loft_, deixando que ela entrasse no apartamento.

– A história de como... – Ela reprimiu o sorriso um pouco tarde demais. – de como virei sua fã.


	13. O Final Nem Sempre é Feliz

**_Capítulo 13 - O Final Nem Sempre é Feliz_**

* * *

Beckett se utilizou da pausa dramática para observar a reação do escritor. Seu semblante antes triste se suavizou numa expressão de curiosidade quando ele fechou a porta. Kate desviou os olhos ao entrar, passando a analisar o esmalte claro que usava. Envergonhada, já sentindo as bochechas rubras, ela nem acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo. Castle continuou em pé a sua frente, esperando explicações.

O escritor tentava entender a ligação de um assunto com o outro, mas não via como.

– Não é exatamente uma história longa, mas... – Ela sorriu para os próprios pés e foi até o sofá, se sentando e sendo acompanhada pelo escritor. – eu realmente já lia seus livros quando te conheci. Todos eles. Tinha até um ou dois assinados - não que eu ache que você se lembre de ter assinado, mas eu me lembro de quando te encontrei pela primeira vez de fato.

– Desculpe, eu-

– Sshh, antes que eu perca a coragem. – Ela avisou, já consciente de que tudo que ela dissesse poderia e seria utilizada contra ela em tribunal. – Foi... Algum tempo depois da morte da minha mãe, eu não tinha superado - acho que você mais do que ninguém sabe que isso ainda não aconteceu.

"Quando esse tipo de coisa acontece você começa a se perguntar o porque. Porque as pessoas são tão cruéis, porque justamente a minha mãe e não outra pessoa e... Eu poderia ter procurado explicação em livros de psicologia criminal mas... Na ficção as coisas tendem a acabar de modo mais feliz. Eu estava numa daquelas livrarias pequenas do centro e vi que alguém tinha acabado de lançar um livro sobre o assunto. O nome me interessou, eu pensei "e porque não?". Entrei e comecei a ler as primeiras páginas. Eu nunca consegui parar. Acho que você me tem desde as primeiras palavras, Castle. Quer dizer, como fã, eu virei sua fã desde as primeiras palavras."

– Esqueça, detetive, essa frase não tem mais jeito. Continue. – Brincou ele.

– A questão é que quando eu comecei a ler percebi que a história me acalmava. A certeza de que, de um jeito ou de outro, o bandido se daria mal no final me tirava do desespero, do medo, da minha realidade. Afastava o pensamento do que eu mais temia, de algo que eu temo até hoje: e se, na minha história, o bandido simplesmente não for pego?

Kate fingiu não ter lágrimas nos olhos e ele fingiu não perceber. Normalmente ela não se importaria em lembrar-se de tudo aquilo, mas algo em finalmente contar para Richard o que ela evitava contar desde que se conheceram trouxe não apenas as lembranças, mas os sentimentos da época à tona.

– Então não me venha com gracinhas, sim, estou admitindo que você me ajudou a passar por cima de muita coisa. – Ela se sentou no sofá, chutou os saltos e cruzou as pernas, se aconchegando no estofado enquanto recebia um olhar confuso de Castle. – Creio que eu te devo essa. Nós vamos ou não vamos ver aquele filme?

Richard não teria palavras para colocar aquela situação num livro, caso fosse preciso. Naquela hora, ele só conseguiu sorrir. Sentou do lado de Beckett e pegou o controle remoto.

– Não se preocupe, Castle. Vamos caçar quem quer tenha matado Heather e colocar ele atrás das grades.

Pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior Beckett pode sustentar o olhar dele com o seu. Alguns segundos de seriedade até que...

– Eu realmente te ajudei assim, é? Quer dizer, eu sabia que eu era bom, mas-

– Castle! – Ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

– Hey, estou só brincando, calma.

Richard sabia que ela faria exatamente o que tinha dito, ou no mínimo colocaria toda sua coragem e esforço em cima daquela promessa. Tudo o que ele podia fazer em agradecimento era ter certeza de dar à história dela um final feliz.

* * *

– Não acho que Alexis esteja com problema algum, você esta vendo coisas, Castle. – Beckett saiu do elevador impressionada com a sensibilidade de Richard em relação à própria filha. Tudo que aquele homem tinha de infantil sumia no ar assim que o assunto mudava para a ela.

– Tem alguma coisa errada, detetive, eu posso sentir. Nada escapa o sexto sentido paterno.

– Não seria materno?

– Não acho que Meredith estaria sentindo isso se estivesse do lado dela, que dirá estando na Califórnia. – Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar cético. – Estou dizendo, Kate. Ela não puxou o talento da mãe para o teatro, está escondendo alguma coisa.

– Você está se baseando no horário que ela acordou, ela é uma adolescente, adolescentes têm horários malucos. Acontece.

– Não foi apenas hoje, lembra-se de ontem? Além do mais, ela estava estranha quando cheguei em casa.

Beckett achou melhor não discutir, a filha não era dela. Talvez se fosse, ela teria percebido as quebras de padrão assim como ele, pensou. Os pais realmente pareciam ter um radar para esse tipo de coisa.

Assim que chegaram aos cubículos, Castle assumiu seu posto ao lado da mesa de Beckett, e a detetive seu lugar em frente aos papéis.

– Conversou com Gilly ontem, não foi?

– Sim, mas não foi de muita ajuda, acho que vou precisar falar com Cartwright mais cedo do que imaginei.

– Algo diferente...?

Beckett repassou a breve entrevista que fizera com a jovem atriz. O básico. "Ninguém nunca faria isso","Ela era um amor", "Estava tudo indo normalmente". Um assassinato acontecera. Na mente de Beckett isso anulava uma daquelas afirmações, talvez mais de uma, talvez todas elas.

– Aparentemente ela foi visitar os pais e perdera um ensaio, mas é a máximo que tenho, e não posso dizer que é muita coisa.

Castle se pegou preocupado com os pais da ex-namorada. Heather não faltaria a um ensaio por uma simples visita. Talvez ele ligasse para a mãe dela mais tarde, só para ter certeza.

Enquanto os dois se calaram para colocar pensamentos em ordem, Esposito se aproximara da mesa com o marcador do quadro branco em preto e alguns imãs em mãos.

– Será que as duas moças podem vir ajudar?

Era para terem começado a fazer aquilo antes, mas no mundo ninguém morria sem deixar muito trabalho para os outros. Com a cena do crime sendo o palco de um teatro, Beckett teve certeza de pedir que a equipe da perícia espalhasse pó em cada fresta visível e não visível. Um lugar grande, poucas testemunhas e muita gente possivelmente envolvida, aliados a uma morte extremamente violenta, fazia uma bagunça. Ela havia passado o último dia dando voltas na rua do teatro, bem como dentro dele, falando com pessoas que não haviam dado muitas pistas e detalhando aquilo tudo nos primeiros formulários do caso - sempre os mais chatos. Não sobrara muito tempo para montar o quadro.

Com as coisas desaceleradas no segundo dia, os dois detetives e Castle se entregaram àquela que era uma das tarefas mais legais da investigação toda. Como não havia muita informação, tudo estava pronto em menos de vinte minutos, e muito espaço ainda estava sobrando.

– Espo, enquanto eu estava com Flanders ontem você e Ryan estavam procurando por câmeras e alguma possível testemunha, não estavam? Acharam alguma coisa?

– Uma câmera na bilheteria e duas na entrada dos fundos, Ryan está trabalhando nelas. E Lanie ligou, ela quer ver você no necrotério ainda hoje. Aparentemente ela encontrou uma inconsistência. E os pais de Gillespie estão em NY, estarão aqui mais tarde.

Beckett achou melhor ir ao encontro da legista antes de conversar com os parentes da vítima. Gostava de ter algo para dizer, ao invés de somente fazer perguntas.

– Bom, eu vou no IML e volto assim que souber o que está acontecendo. Se alguém chegar antes de mim ou descobrir alguma coisa, me ligue.

Esposito afirmou com a cabeça, e voltou a encarar as fotos no quadro para se certificar de que nada ficara faltando. Beckett se virou e pegou o casaco, indo até o elevador e sendo seguida por Castle.

– Vai comigo?

– E alguma vez deixei de ir?

– Castle, tem certeza? Eu entendo se voc-

– Esta tudo bem, eu sou bem grandinho.

* * *

Lanie Parish parou em frente à porta bloqueando a entrada dos amigos à sala de autopsia.

– Castle, você tem certeza que-

– Eu já vi corpos antes, acho que sei me comportar. Vou precisar dizer isso pra todo mundo hoje?

Richard tentou dar um passo à frente, a legista não deixou que ele fosse adiante. Lanie lançou um olhar desacreditado para a amiga e Beckett chacoalhou os ombros, agindo com indiferença mesmo que um pouco preocupada. Os dois já tiveram aquela conversa.

– Eu disse, mas ele não é o tipo que recebe conselhos.

– É diferente quando é alguém que você conhece. – Avisou a médica. Ver um corte em V no peito de quem uma vez já esteve bem vivo ao seu lado era no mínimo traumatizante. A sensação era a de querer colocar ar nos pulmões da pessoa você mesmo. Pensando que em Heather o corte anatômico era o mais bonito em seu corpo, ela não queria arriscar reações exageradas. – E você me pareceu bem... mal, no teatro.

– Aquilo? Eu fui pego de surpresa.

Lanie suspirou. Não ia adiantar nada.

–Se você diz... Eu reduzi a hora da morte, colocando-a entre a uma e às três da manhã de ontem, algo que eu já tinha ideia, mas não completa certeza. – Disse, então, mudando o assunto para a razão de ambos estarem ali e levando os dois para onde o corpo de Heather Gillespie estava deitado. Os cabelos ruivos estranhamente escorridos, lisos demais, como ela sempre odiara; ainda mais lívida pela drenagem dos fluidos corporais e com o corte no pescoço parecendo um pouco menos horripilante. A falta do sangue e a impessoalidade das paredes brancas e das mesas de aço inoxidável transformavam a morte num objeto de estudo. – Quando chegamos à cena do crime eu sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa, mas não conseguia perceber o que, e apesar de os exames toxicológicos ainda estarem no laboratório, eu creio que a causa da morte de Heather seja-

– Me deixa _tentar_ adivinhar... – Ironizou o escritor.

– Faça isso e aposto vinte pratas que você erra. – Brincou Beckett. – Deixe ela continuar, Castle.

– Assim como qualquer um que olhe, eu pensei o óbvio. Mas antes mesmo de começar o exame descobri que a CDM não podia ter sido hemorragia.

Beckett entendeu instantaneamente do que a legista falava.

– Porque não havia respingos!

Lanie assentiu em concordância, mas Richard parecia confuso.

– Como assim?

– Era o que estava me incomodando no teatro... Quando alguma artéria muito grande é rompida, principalmente as do pescoço, a pressão do sangue faz com que ele espirre por toda a cena do crime. – Explicou Lanie.

– No melhor estilo Hollywood? – Questionou Castle, como uma criança.

– Não vou dizer que Sweeney Todd acerta os detalhes, mas sim, pode ser bem Hollywoodiano. Geralmente, cena e assassino, ambos saem bem manchados de sangue.

– E na cena de Gillespie só havia uma enorme poça.

– Ou seja, a ferida é _post-mortem. _– Disse ele, completando o raciocínio que as outras duas já tinham feito.

– Não acredito que não saiba disso, você já matou um ou dois com cortes bem grandes, as mortes estavam bem corretas...

Castle chacoalhou os ombros.

– Estava me baseando em Grand Theft Auto.

Beckett rolou os olhos. Saber como ele escrevia algumas cenas tirava toda a magia da coisa, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente estava brincando.

– Você disse que tinha uma ideia sobre o que poderia ser realmente a causa da morte. – Perguntou a detetive para a amiga.

– Me recuso a dizer com certeza depois dessa pequena surpresa, então vou esperar o laboratório antes de preencher os formulários; mas parece ter sido asfixia.

Beckett tentava colocar as informações em ordem. Asfixia indicava um crime passional, enquanto a hemorragia era um indicador de premeditação. A detetive tinha que escolher um dos dois para que a investigação continuasse num curso linear, e embora a ordem dos acontecimentos a induzia a pensar que a asfixia era o fato principal ela não conseguiria ignorar o outro ferimento.

– Se ela já estava morta, porque fazer uma bagunça tão grande? – Questionou Beckett.

– Isso é algo que eu não vou conseguir te responder. – Respondeu a legista, e continuou:

– Mas talvez isso possa ajudar... O corte no pescoço é realmente limpo, como eu afirmei no teatro. – Ela virou a cabeça de Heather para a esquerda para que os dois pudessem ver o lado direito do pescoço mais claramente e posicionou a lupa na borda do corte. – mas veem essas pequenas feridas? Elas acontecem quando alguém muda uma faca afiada de lugar.

Como escritor, Castle estava completamente perdido. A cena não fazia sentido. Alguém havia entrado no teatro e enforcado a atriz para depois cortar sua garganta... Com que propósito? Certificar-se da morte? Além do mais, as marcas no começo do corte indicavam hesitação, o que colocava de lado – mas não descartava – a ideia de crime planejado.

– Vocês dois estão com caras estranhas, qual o problema?

– Não faz sentido. – Disseram os dois, em coro.

– Assassinatos são assim mesmo. – Comentou Lanie. – Daqui a pouco alguém encontra alguma coisa e tudo se encaixa. Além do mais, vocês já resolveram casos mais estranhos, nada escapa de vocês dois.

Castle dirigiu um sorriso brilhante à Beckett, que respondeu balançando a cabeça.

– Continue fazendo isso, Lanie, e eu vou emprestar um certo escritor a um certa legista, para ela ver com que tipo de egocentrismo eu tenho que lidar todo dia.

– Não jogue seus problemas em cima de mim, querida, eu tenho o suficiente. – Lanie apontou para a outra mesa de autopsia na sala, onde um saco preto a aguardava.

_Será que elas sabem que eu posso ouvir?_, perguntou-se Castle.

– Bom, não vou te segurar por mais tempo, obrigada pela ajuda Lanie. Se algo interessante surgir no toxicológico me ligue, ok? – Avisou a detetive, antes de dar um passo para trás e deixar de atrapalhar o trabalho da amiga.

Ao sair do IML, indo em direção ao carro Beckett não conseguiu se segurar:

– Você... está bem...? – Questionou, com cautela.

Castle não gostava da forma como ela o tratava como uma criança às vezes, mas admitiu que a preocupação era genuína.

– Sim, estou. Mas é estranho, muito estranho, Lanie quase tinha razão. Vou sentir falta dela. – Respondeu, com um suspiro. – Não vai adiantar nada lamentar perdas, o que posso fazer agora é te ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu.

Beckett sabia que Castle não era o tipo que tratava a morte como uma tragédia Shakespeariana, algo notável, uma característica de poucos.

– Ok, então. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Beckett segurou a língua e engoliu a curiosidade, fazendo o possível para não perguntar à Castle qual exatamente era a natureza de seu relacionamento com Heather. Não teria que esperar muito tempo para descobrir. A resposta surgiria naturalmente dele, ou, na pior das hipóteses, num interrogatório formal.


	14. Memórias

_**Capítulo 14 – Memórias**_

* * *

– Acho que sei como Heather morreu... – Disse Castle, abrindo a porta do carro e esperando que Beckett entrasse no carro também para continuar.

Beckett se sentou e lhe dirigiu um olhar inquisidor e incrédulo. Teorias. Estava demorando.

– Nos divirta com histórias, senhor escritor.

– Um ninja foi contratado para matá-la.

Beckett apenas virou a chaves na ignição.

– Não sei por que ainda tento.

– Ok, improvável, mas-

– Improvável, quem diria?

– _Mas_, faz sentido. Quem mais entraria num teatro sem ser visto, sufocaria a atriz e ainda cortaria sua garganta para esconder?

– Já está fazendo piadas com a morte dela? Você realmente supera rápido.

– Hey, se conhecesse Teddy como eu, saberia que ela não ia achar ruim, onde quer que esteja. Na verdade, é mais provável que ela me importunasse pelo resto de seu pós-vida se eu não fizesse nenhuma brincadeira sequer.

A detetive prendeu o riso na garganta com um grasnado e assentiu em concordância.

– Se você diz... Mas essa sua teoria ninja tem mais furos que uma peneira, não preciso te dizer, não é?

– Não foi uma brincadeira, totalmente. Não é esquisito que ninguém soubesse que ela tinha companhia? – Perguntou Castle.

– Mais do que isso, o segurança noturno nem mesmo a viu _entrando_ no Majestic. Ele assume o posto às nove, quando trancam tudo. – Respondeu ela, adicionando um detalhe à imagem estranha que formava daquele caso. E conjecturou: – Talvez ela tenha entrado pela porta dos fundos.

– Talvez ela já estivesse dentro quando ele chegou.

Os dedos de Kate batiam no volante incessantemente, enquanto pensava.

– Ele não deveria fazer uma checagem para não deixar ninguém lá dentro? – Seu tom beirava a indignação.

Castle balançou os ombros.

– Deve, é claro, mas aposto que não faz isso desde que começou a trabalhar lá. Ninguém obedece à rotina até que algo diferente aconteça.

– Bom, é seguro dizer que ele vai começar a passar a lanterna pelos cantos mais escuros à procura de alguém assim que voltar à ativa, partindo do pressuposto de que não vá ser demitido.

– Ryan já tem as câmeras do teatro, imagino, não vai ser tão difícil descobrir que horas ela chegou lá. – Concluiu Castle.

Beckett balançou os ombros, com uma expressão que ia da concordância à irritação. Se o segurança tivesse feito seu trabalho direito aquela tragédia poderia ter sido evitada. Alguns poucos detalhes, algumas rotinas mantidas ou quebradas, faziam toda a diferença. Não havia como saber quais, então era desperdício de paciência pensar seriamente naquilo, por mais indignante que fosse. Os dramas da vida não estavam sob o controle de nenhum reles mortal, pensou Beckett. Suspirou, parou no sinal vermelho da Madison com a 78th Street e esperou. Era só o que podia fazer, na maioria das vezes.

* * *

Beckett quase esquecera que estava lidando com uma vítima conhecida, ou melhor dizendo, _famosa_. Os oficiais fizeram um bom trabalho mantendo a morte da atriz fora da mídia pelo primeiro dia de investigação, o que provavelmente era um recorde mundial, mas não duraria para sempre. Na verdade Kate via o fim de seu breve sossego no final do corredor. Uma repórter do _Legder_ se anunciou em alto e bom tom, o suficiente para virar as cabeças dos detetives nos cubículos mais próximos da saída do elevador do 12th. Ela usava scarpins gigantescos de um azul forte, quase roxo, e uma saia de estampa combinando, uma mistura confusa da cor berrante com amarelo, branco e vermelho. A blusa branca quebrava o choque do estilo, mas, acostumada com um esquema de cor mais sóbrio, a detetive se perguntou como deixavam aquela mulher ir trabalhar daquela forma. Então se lembrou o que ela fazia. Era repórter. Chamar atenção era parte do ofício.

Beckett teria dispensado a apresentação da jornalista. Sabia que seu nome era Tommy Yards, a mais nova redatora da coluna investigativa do jornal; uma repórter aparentemente inofensiva que vinha infernizando sua vida desde que ganhara acesso à seus casos. Beckett se deu o luxo de aproveitar a pontada de superioridade quando a mulher tropeçou nos próprios pés: podia correr e pular cercas com saltos ainda maiores, enquanto ela parecia mal conseguir se manter em pé sobre eles ao andar em sua direção. Antes que pudesse chegar à Kate, Gates interceptou a detetive parecendo sem paciência. Não de um jeito irritado. Ela tinha um olhar entediado que dizia _por favor, acabe com isso logo para podermos fazer nosso trabalho_.

E foi isso que disse, de fato.

– Fiz o melhor que pude antes que você chegasse, mas ela insistiu em falar com você diretamente e você sabe que eu não posso simplesmente negar. Não demore, temos mais o que fazer.

Interessantemente, o modo como as palavras saíram de boca deram a impressão de que ela pensava que Beckett estava gostando daquilo tudo. A detetive não se incomodou com o tom. A capitã sabia que policial sério nenhum gostava da imprensa. Lidavam com ela com um sorriso falso no rosto, o que estava bem longe de qualquer sentimento positivo. Quando começou o trabalho, Kate se perguntou se podia ser tão ruim assim. Ao longo dos anos entendeu que podia ser pior.

Assim que Gates deixou seu campo de visão, Castle apareceu nele.

– Castle, que tal me deixar cuidar disso enquanto você... me faz um café?

Richard não estranhou o pedido. Ela preferia se entender com os jornalistas sozinha, ele podia compreender aquilo. Mesmo porque assistir uma Beckett cheia de sorrisos e palavras gentis, sutilmente dando a declaração de sempre – estamos investigando, os detalhes virão a publico o mais cedo que pudermos -, podia ser quase perturbador. Se não fosse detetive da Homicídios, Katherine Beckett podia ter se dado bem nos palcos, pensou ele, suprimindo a curiosidade.

Antes de receber a resposta do parceiro ela seguiu com Tommy Yards para uma das salas de interrogatório para uma conversa mais reclusa.

Castle balançou os ombros e foi em direção à sala de descanso, parando na máquina de expressos que provia a cafeína necessária para noites longas e manhãs que chegavam mais cedo. Ryan devia ter passado um bom tempo analisando as horas e mais horas de vídeo que vieram das duas entradas do teatro, pois tinha não uma xícara, mas uma _caneca_ quase cheia de café aninhada entre as mãos, enquanto tentava se manter de olhos abertos.

– Achei que você já tivesse se acostumado com café de verdade... – Disse Castle, colocando uma xícara à postos e preparando a máquina para receber o café. – Sabe que essa quantidade vai te deixar acordado por dias?

– É o que eu preciso no momento. – Resmungou ele, bebendo longos goles e se calando por minutos, esperando que o organismo começasse a ver o efeito do estimulante, ou que seu cérebro começasse a acreditar que estava sendo estimulado. E então, quando parecia estar um pouco mais acordado e suas piscadas demorando menos de trinta segundos, reparou no escritor. – Só uma? – Apontou para a xícara agora fumegante nas mãos de Richard. – Sabe que Beckett vai ficar brava se não fizer a ela O Café de Todos Os Dias...?

– Fiz questão de encher ela de waffles, panquecas e tudo o que puder pensar hoje de manhã, tenho quase certeza que ela não vai sentir falta...

Talvez fosse o sono. Ryan demorou a processar as palavras, mas sabia que algo nelas era curioso.

– Ela dormiu na sua casa?

– Não é o que está pensando. – Respondeu Castle, sem muito desespero.

– Estou pensando que vocês tem um caso há anos, mas isso seria dizer que ela traia Josh.

– Se ela escutar isso, vou dizer que você está delirando de sono.

– Não que vá salvar minha pele, mas obrigada.

Castle deu um meio sorriso e bebericou o café. Lembrou-se de Beckett em sua porta dois dias antes, com os olhos cheios de água. Ela não demonstraria propositalmente nunca, mas todos viam os sorrisos mal reprimidos quando recebia uma mensagem de texto ou uma ligação, a aura de felicidade, a certa ansiedade que rodeava a detetive nos dias anteriores ao aniversario de namoro. Todos sabiam da data, não importava a quantidade de 'não é nada' que ela dissesse. O que teria destruído aquilo em tão pouco tempo e deixado a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia em lágrimas? Ryan não estaria certo, estaria? Não. Beckett não seria capaz. Mas e Josh Davidson? Ninguém sabia realmente quem ele era. O raciocínio despertou no escritor o instinto de fazer uma visitinha ao ex da parceira, mas ela nunca o iria perdoar. Deixou o pensamento de lado com outro gole do café.

A cabeça de Esposito apareceu na porta, sinalizando para os outros dois.

– Vocês precisam ver isso... – Disse ele, divertido.

– Ela deixou aberta? – Perguntou Castle.

Esposito mal terminara de balançar a cabeça em afirmação e Ryan e Castle já haviam deixado suas canecas e xícaras para trás, correndo para chegar à sala de interrogatório que algumas vezes Beckett usava para conversas privadas - aquelas nas quais não queria seu interlocutor confortável demais com o ambiente.

Na primeira vez que viu aquilo, Richard pensou ser um pouco descuidado da parte da parceira:

– Quer dizer que vamos poder ver tudo que você faz aí dentro? – Ele comentara com ela, antes que ela entrasse.

– Não seja bobo... – Ela dissera, e fechara a porta.

Sendo óbvio, a primeira coisa que Richard fizera foi tentar a sala de observação, pensando que Beckett fizera algo com o espelho e com o audio, para não deixar que ninguém espionasse seus diálogos. E para sua surpresa, o que ela fizera fora algo muito mais simples. Ela somente trancara a porta.

Quando saiu da sala de descanso com aquilo em mente, Castle apenas esperança que Beckett tivesse cometido uma pequena gafe e esquecido

Mas assim que viraram no corredor os três tiveram tempo de apenas ver Kate e Tommy Yards saírem por ela. A jornalista agradeceu a cooperação de Beckett e seguiu para o elevador, enquanto a detetive foi de encontro aos que chegavam. Kate elevou uma sobrancelha em resposta aos suspiros desapontados que vinham do parceiro.

– Mas já? – Resmungou Castle.

– Bom, ela já tinha respostas para tudo que perguntou, eu só precisava estar lá para tomar responsabilidade por elas.

– Mas...

– O que, Castle? Acha que eu vou dar uma chance para vocês três me espionarem? Não mesmo.

Ele bufou dramaticamente pela chance perdida. Claro. Ela não cometia gafes. Se não trancara a porta era porque não planejara passar muito tempo lá dentro, de qualquer forma.

– O que ela queria afinal de contas?

– Ah, o básico, _voc__ê sabe_. O caso já ficou famoso então eles sempre querem um monte de detalhes que eu nunca posso dar.

– Acho que é a primeira vez que alguém do _Ledger_ vem aqui pessoalmente. – Ele comentou, virando-se para analisar a figura esquia da jornalista parada em frente ao elevador. – Como será que ela conseguiu a façan-

O comentário foi interrompido pelo som do elevador no andar do escritório. Um casal saiu pela porta. Pareciam perturbados e desconfortáveis com o ar de burocrático e quase hostil das gavetas de arquivos e armas penduradas na cintura de todos os oficiais. Logo, um policial de baixa patente apareceu para escolta-los a uma das salas reservadas mais confortáveis da delegacia.

– São os pais de Heather. – Esclareceu Esposito. – Bem a tempo.

– Vamos ver o que têm a dizer_. _– Disse Beckett, e ela e Castle foram encontrar com Karen e Rene Gillespie.

Quando entraram na sala os dois já tinham xícaras de café na mão. Os rostos cansados e devastados daqueles que perderam a única filha apontavam para baixo. Karen Gillespie tinha as mãos tremulas entre as do marido.

– Senhor e senhora Gillespie, eu sou det. Beckett, esse é Richard Castle. Sentimos muito pela perda.

– Pode nos dizer o que aconteceu, senhorita Beckett? – Disse o pai de Heather, trazendo o assunto para o pessoal ao ignorar a patente de Kate.

– Estamos fazendo nosso melhor para entender, senhor. E para isso precisamos fazer algumas perguntas... Eu compreendo que pode ser doloroso, mas é realmente importante.

A mãe da atriz dirigiu um olhar úmido e inconsolável para Richard. O mesmo que ele dirigira à parceira no dia anterior. Kate se lembrou da forma como ele a abraçara, de como seu toque firme fora tão frágil naquele momento. As vezes ela se esquecia daquilo. De que Castle podia ser frágil.

– O caso de Teddy esta em boas mãos com a det., Karen. Eu prometo. – O olhar de Richard encontrou o dela. Beckett o sustentou com a firmeza que ele precisava. – Ela é a melhor. – E ele se voltou para Karen Gillespie novamente. – Nós vamos encontrar quem quer que tenha feito isso com ela.

A mãe da vítima assentiu, longe de estar satisfeita ou conformada, mas entendendo que cooperar rápida e precisamente era a melhor forma de ajudar.

– Teddy... Se refere à Heather, certo? – Perguntou Kate, curiosa. Já era a segunda vez que ouvia o parceiro se referir a vítima daquela forma.

– Ah... Sim. – Afirmou Rene Gillespie. – Nós costumávamos chama-la de Teddy Bear, um apelido de infância, na verdade.

Kate anuiu em entendimento.

– O senhor sabe de alguém que poderia querer ferir Heather? – Questionou a detetive, como o de praxe.

– Heather era querida por todos, eu duvido que alguém pudesse causar algum mal a ela...

– Ela era uma atriz famosa, Sr. Gillespie, é comum que ela tenha recebido cartas ou e-mails de fãs... mais ousados.

Beckett estava sendo generosa, pensou Richard. Ele mesmo recebia uma ou duas daquelas cartas por mês, e o termo em sua mente se parecia mais com _fãs desajustados._

– Ela não nos diria. – Esclareceu Karen. – Heather nunca comentava muito sobre o trabalho conosco, só abria a boca para falar do teatro quando precisava desmentir algum absurdo da mídia.

– Ela não estava... namorando ninguém, estava? – Questionou o escritor, com um tom na voz que Beckett demorou para identificar.

– Não, Richard Castle. Ao menos que ela não que tenha nos apresentado. – Resmungou Rene Gillespie, quase sorrindo. – Depois de tanto tempo, você está com ciúmes?

– Claro que não. – Disse Castle. – Eu já passei dessa fase...

– Mas... Não acho que ela estivesse _namorando_ com ele, quer dizer... – Disse Sra. Gillespie. – sabe como esses relacionamentos de hoje em dia são _dinâmicos..._ Mas ela comentava muito sobre um rapaz. Não me lembro o nome; Alex, Alec, talvez... Sinceramente eu nunca dei muita importância... A garota era uma atriz até fora dos palcos, fazia drama para absolutamente tudo. – Ela sorriu por um segundo, mas logo as lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos novamente. – Eu queria ter prestado mais atenção no que ela dizia, quem sabe... quem sabe assim eu não... eu...

– Não é culpa sua Karen. – Apressou-se Richard. – Não tinha como saber o que ia acontecer, não se pode prever esse tipo de coisa...

Ela balançou a cabeça, controlando as lágrimas e secando as que escapavam com um lenço que tinha em mãos. Karen Gillespie encostou a cabeça no ombro do marido à procura de apoio. Beckett podia ver como ela tentava impedir os soluços, contraindo todos os músculos do corpo e firmando a própria sanidade no que restava da sanidade da pessoa mais próxima.

Jim Beckett fizera o mesmo, Kate se lembrava. Se lembrava de como ele a abraçara, de como ele desesperadamente segurava seu rosto e o encarava por minutos sem dizer nada, tentando encontrar a esposa morta nos olhos e traços de sua filha. Ela se lembrou de como chorara por semanas na abraçada ao travesseiro que abafava seus gritos, sem ter coragem de jogar a própria tristeza em cima do homem cuja a sanidade ela não conseguira ser forte o suficiente para ajudar a manter.

Beckett engoliu e seco e desviou o olhar, sem saber porque aquilo tudo viera à tona naquele momento.

– Preste atenção em tudo, Richard. – Disse Rene Gillespie. – Tudo que Alexis disser, fizer, preste atenção.

Castle sentiu falta da filha. Uma saudade pura e insurgente, baseada apenas no instinto de proteção e na vontade de vê-la sorrir a qualquer custo. Assentiu, fechando os olhos e com um suspiro. Nessa fração de segundo, ouviu a voz de Heather.

– _Rick..._ – Era clara como se ela estivesse ao seu lado, mas era apenas uma lembrança. – _Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?_

– _Teddy, ela só tem cinco anos..._

– _Por isso mesmo, não pode ser tão difícil... – Resmungou a ruiva, se sentando na cama ao lado do escritor. – Alexis é uma graça, e me adora tanto quanto eu a adoro, você sabe._

– _Crianças não são tão simples, você não tem ideia do que está falando. Ela se comporta comigo, mas-_

– _É você quem complicada as coisas. Só deixe ela comigo. Eu prometo que cuido bem dela._

_Castle estava a ponto de responder com um objeção, não fosse um leve batida na porta._

– _Pai...? – Chamou uma voz doce e infantil._

_Richard permitiu a entrada da filha e sentou-se na cama, também. Uma sorridente Alexis abriu a porta e correu para os braços do pai, subindo no colchão e se jogando sobre ele._

– _Como vai a minha garota nessa ensolarada manhã de domingo, ein? – Ele disse, quando a garota sentou em seu colo. – Será que ela aguenta sentir cócegas antes do café da manhã?_

_Heather pulou num susto quando Alexis levantou-se do colo de Richard e pulou no seu._

– _Me proteja, Teddy! – Gritou a garota, em meio a risos._

– _Não se atreva, Richard Castle! – Disse Heather, teatralmente, abraçando a garota de forma a protege-la. – Nós ruivas temos que nos unir contra esses morenos malvados! _

– _Mas o que a princesa Alexis não sabia era que Teddy estava trabalhando contra seu maior inimigo... – Narrou Richard, piscando para Heather. – E a atacou quando ela menos esperava!_

_Alexis gritou, riu, esperneou, mas não conseguiu se livrar do abraço de Heather. A atriz se jogou com a garota na cama, fazendo cócegas na menina e dividindo com ela as risadas, os sorrisos e a diversão da inocência. Castle se apoiou num braço e assistiu as duas rolaram de rir. A cena nunca mais seria apagada de sua memória._

– _Alexis... O que acha de ficar com Heather amanhã a noite? – Perguntou ele, quando as duas já estavam exaustas, caídas sobre os travesseiros._

– _Porque?_

– _O papai tem uma noite de autógrafos para ir..._

– _Não posso ir com você? – Disse a garota, manhosa. _

– _Não permitida a entrada de ruivas._

– _Por isso Teddy não vai também?_

– _Exatamente. Então ela é a única que pode cuidar de você..._

– _Mas a vovó também é ruiva... Ela vai?_

– _O pessoal que faz os convites errou a cor do cabelo e colocou ela como loira..._

_A garota riu e deu de ombros._

– _Não chegue muito tarde!_

_Castle apenas sorriu._

– _Uma noite de autógrafos sem minhas duas garotas... Não vai ser tão divertido._

– _Mentiroso! – Gritaram as ruivas, e Castle se jogou em cima das duas, enchendo ambas de beijos e cocegas._

– Deveria ser impossível que filhos fossem antes dos pais. – Disse Rene Gillespie, acordando Richard de suas memórias felizes para a realidade que sempre fora decepcionante. Algumas vezes Castle odiava abrir os olhos de manhã e perder os sonhos de vista, odiava olhar no relógio do computador e perceber que tinha que parar de escrever ou teria problemas no dia seguinte.

– Não sem ao menos se despedir... – Disse Karen.

– Não víamos Heather há meses, Richard, meses. – Completou o pai da vitima.

– Meses? – Questionou a detetive, para se certificar.

– Sim, a última vez que nos encontramos foi na ultima apresentação da temporada de verão.

Beckett afastou todos os pensamentos sobre seus piores dias da cabeça e repassou a conversa que teve com Gillian Flanders no dia anterior.

– Tem certeza? Nenhum vez depois disso? – Perguntou ela. Castle conhecia aquele tom.

– Com certeza, detetive? Na última vez que vi minha filha, ela estava no camarim do Majestic Theater, reclamando das pequenas falhas na atuação. Aquelas que ninguém nota, sabe...?

Kate não respondeu.

– Beckett...? – Tentou Castle. – O que houve?

– Gillian Flanders me disse que disse que Heather não aparecer em um dos últimos ensaios. – Ela explicou. – Por que havia ido visitar os pais.

* * *

**_Capítulo novo. Não vou nem comentar meu atraso._**

****Desculpa ai, pessoal. Culpa, em boa parte, da minha viagem. Estou no Canadá, fazendo um breve intercâmbio, e a vida aqui é um pouco corrida. O meu final do ano foi um caos, e esse começo então...

Esperam que tenham gostado. Deixem uma review, por favor. Comentem mesmo!

Obrigada pela paciência!


End file.
